Percy Jackson: Anarchy
by Yellow-Spider
Summary: Percy just wanted to be a normal teenager- well as normal as a seventeen year old demigod can be. But with monster attacks on the rise and new foes stirring Percy must join the Avengers to save New York. Contains swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson: Anarchy**

New York had been Percy's home his whole life. He felt at ease as he walked down the crowded streets, or walked into the pizzeria on the end of his street; nothing could make him feel out of place. Having the Avengers in New York though turned out to be a bit more of a worry than a saving grace. For some reason the city was now under constant attack from various things. (Percy always wondered why it was New York, not Tokyo or something.) Demigods had to be on high watch. That made things a pain when monsters attacked. Mist had become lax because of the Asgardian man's presence, and the magic done by the Loki. Mortals could see better now, so Demigods weren't allowed to fight a monster unless it attacked them first. Percy didn't hate the Avengers, but he wasn't their biggest fan either.

But Percy never thought he would become one of them.

It had started out normally, well, as normal as things can get for a son of a Greek god. He had a sword fighting class at ten, archery at 11:30 (he may have accidently hit a nymph), lunch and a movie with Annabeth in the city, and then he was due for dinner with his mum and Paul in their apartment.

Except he never actually got to eat dinner.

He was sitting at the table talking about his summer plans with Paul while his mother was finishing preparing dinner. They had gotten married six months ago, and Percy had actually gotten to like Paul a lot. He was everything his mother deserved.

"I think I'll stay at camp for most of it," Percy explained. "So many new campers are coming in all the seniors are having to make sure they know how to fight properly. Can you believe that someone actually thought to grab the sword to stop it hitting them?"

"For some reason I'm not surprised," Paul said with a smile. "Your mother and I were actually thinking of going on our honeymoon these holidays."

Between Paul working at school, and Sally on her writing and artwork, they had never had enough time for a honeymoon. Percy was fine with them going on it, but because his mother had a fear of flying they said they would prefer a cruise.

"Yeah, go ahead." Percy stood up and looked at the roast vegetables in the pan, trying to pick up a particularly crunchy piece of potato. His mother slapped his hand away and he rubbed it, acting hurt.

"Don't act like it hurts," Sally said with a smile. "Paul, can you turn on the TV? The news is about to start."

Paul nodded and stood up to turn on the small TV in their kitchen. Percy went to the fridge and grabbed a can of highly caffeinated coke before sitting down at the table.

"This just in, a Hydra like creature has been spotted near the Empire State Building.-"

Percy frowned. It sucked, knowing people were out there being hurt while he was stuck in the kitchen. His mother seemed to notice, because she motioned for Paul to turn it back off. Sending his mum a smile he took a mouthful of his sugary drink.

"So, still thinking of going on that cruise?" Percy changed the subject. "I could arrange a dolphin show, or maybe even hippocampi-"

"Thank you, Percy," his mother smiled at him as she set the food down on the table "but we wouldn't want you exploiting those animals."

"Ok," Percy chucked as he ladled food onto his plate "maybe I can-"

There was a solid knock at the door and Percy looked at his delicious food with a sigh before standing up to get it. His mother shot him a grateful look, and he made a mock salute before walking down the hall to get the door. He hoped it wasn't Nico (though it would be a landmark for Nico, actually knocking, not just shadow travelling in).

"Dad," Percy said surprised, looking up at his father who stood on the other side of the door. He went to bow, but his father stopped him.

"It's your house," Poseidon smiled at him, but Percy saw something off in his deep sea green eyes.

"What are doing here?" he questioned "I mean, uh, do you want to come in?"

Poseidon stepped in, bringing the smell of the freshest ocean with him. Percy still couldn't help but notice the off look in his eyes, like he had bad news to tell him. He led his dad into the lounge room before quickly telling his mum who it was. She just got an odd look in her eyes and nodded with a small smile.

"I'm guessing this isn't a family visit?" Percy asked as he sat down across from his dad, who looked particularly mortal at the moment, sitting in a lounge room.

"I'm afraid not," Poseidon shook his head sadly. "I must ask too much of you yet again."

Percy waited for his dad to continued, hoping to hell it didn't involve a quest, angry god, or a prophecy. Over the years he had come to dislike most of those things. Quests he was still on the fence with, they were fun at times.

"Your uncle has grown weary of the monster attacks. With these….Avengers...in the city now the Mist is fainter and come to prey on the fear of the mortals. Lord Zeus does not trust these mortals, yet alone the Asgardian, and he wants someone trustworthy within their ranks," Poseidon finished wearily.

"Did you just ask me to join the Avengers?" Percy asked, the ADHD part of his brain wondering if his almighty uncle had finally gone insane. "Wait, do they even know about us?"

"The Norse man has told them of all the gods," Poseidon frowned. "If we didn't have a truce with Odin, Lord Zeus would've rid him from the earth as soon as he stepped foot on it."

"What if I don't want to join their boy band?" Percy questioned. "Why not Nico or another senior camper?"

"Nico is busy with his own father's wishes, and Lord Zeus- much to his chagrin- admits there is no one better for the job," Poseidon sighed heavily. "I believe we should leave the mortals to their problems, but the council has voted."

"So I have no choice?" Percy questioned in annoyance. "Great! What about camp? And Annabeth?"

"I understand your anger," Poseidon said slowly "but it is what must be done. With you there they may be able to figure out where these monsters keep coming from. Tartarus is more well guarded then ever before, and yet they keep escaping. Think of it as a quest, you are there to help them get rid of the monsters."

"What will the public think I am?" Percy felt the anger rising up in him, but he quickly tried to quell it. "A mutant?"

"We can worry about that when the time comes," Poseidon stood up, the fish on his shirt momentarily scattering before returning. "I will accompany you tomorrow morning at nine to a meeting with Director Fury."

"I guess I'll see you then." Percy opened the door for the god of the sea.

"Do not despair, Percy, it is only until we find the source of these attacks," Poseidon tried to console his son.

After another mumbled goodbye Percy closed the door and shuffled his way into the kitchen. Paul and his mother where already eating, but they looked up at his approach.

"I put your food in the oven….What's wrong?" Sally stood up quickly and shifted over to her son. "What do they want you to do this time?"

He mumbled out something she didn't catch.

"What?"

"They want me to do work with the Avengers," Percy said a bit louder before digging his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to IM Annabeth."

Annabeth, it turned out, didn't have much helpful input, which was a first. Great line. She pointed out the fact it was gods rule, and what gods said you had to do, you had to do it. She had told him though that she would try to spend as much time with him as possible and make sure Clarisse took his classes.

"Just hang in there, Seaweed Brain," she said, blowing him a kiss.

**###**

"I do not like this one bit," Thor stated over a plate of poptarts. "Greeks are not to be trusted."

"I thought you had a truce with them?" Pepper questioned over her more sensible breakfast of cereal.

"A truce does not mean we like them." Thor broke a poptart in half.

Natasha seemed to agree with the god of thunder: "We're fine as we are. We can handle these monsters on our own."

"You might be able to," Tony nursed a cup of black coffee, "but my suits can't. I'm going through them quicker then Thor goes through poptarts."

"As long as he isn't annoying, I'm fine with it," Bruce said as he sent a playful glare towards Tony. "I don't know if I can take any more annoyance."

Fury stepped out of the elevator and the group of super heroes paused in their discussion to look at the man, who just let his single eye roam over all of them.

"We need to be on good terms with all the gods in these realms," Fury stated. "We don't need another Loki incident happening. Now get down to the briefing room."

"Which one's coming?" Tony questioned like a little kid. "I hope it's Zeus. He and Thor can have a battle to see who the real god of thunder is."

"None of that will happen," Fury threatened. "I'm already sick of cleaning up after you; I don't need two gods battling it out on the streets again."

"You know you love us, Fury," Tony walked backwards with arms spread wide. "Anyway, you're the one who brought us together."

"And you weren't meant to be a part of the team," Fury commented dryly. "I can easily have you removed."

After a short elevator trip down to the briefing room, the set of heroes took up their usual seats at the table. Tony instantly pulled out his phone and began doing one thing or another on it, Bruce and Natasha seemed to be having a blink competition, while Thor was stroking his chin in thought.

"The guests have arrived," Jarvis said.

"Guide them up, Jarvis," Tony said as he kicked his feet up on the desk and looked at the security feeds. "Is that a Hawaiian shirt?"

"I don't like him already," Clint muttered darkly.

"Wait for it," Tony said, "three, two…."

A knock sounded on the door right as Tony said 'three'.

The door slid open to reveal not one, but two people. The first was a tall man who had a deep tan and a kind faced, framed by a neatly trimmed beard and raven black hair. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, making him look as if he just came off the beach.

The teen behind him though was obviously his son. He had the same raven hair and face features, even identically coloured sea green eyes. He seemed a bit less at ease, his eyes constantly moving, hand playing with something in his pocket.

"I'm Director Fury." Fury stepped forward and everyone would later swear they saw the teenager stifle a laugh. "And you are?"

"Poseidon," the man said simply, holding out a hand "God of the sea, lord of horses."

"Who knew gods wore Hawaiian shirts?" Tony shrugged and he saw the teenager smile slightly, obviously having have heard the comment.

"And this is my son, Percy Jackson," he gestured to the teenager who waved nervously. "He is the one my brother has chosen to serve with you."

The teen didn't look happy about that. In fact, he seemed completely out of the conversation, staring out the window at the Empire State Building.

"Zeus sends a demigod to help us?" Thor asked. "Does he mean to be insulting?"

Thunder rumbled outside despite the clear day and Poseidon frowned deeply.

"Lord Zeus is quick to insult, Thor Odinson, and I quicker in some cases," Poseidon rumbled. "Percy has more than proven himself."

"You blew up the Gateway Arch?" Tony asked the teen suddenly, making him snap back into awareness.

"It technically wasn't me, it was Echidna," he shrugged, but he noticed the odd looks he was getting, "not that Australian animal-" he shook his head "-actually, doesn't matter."

"You can sit if you want, the seats don't bite," Tony said, and the teenager shrugged before taking up a seat at the end of the table, starting to rock with the swinging mechanism.

"My son is only here to help you with the monster problem," Poseidon said, looking too serious for someone in a Hawaiian shirt. "They are as much a problem for you as they are for us."

"Why join us then? Why not just fight them yourselves?" Fury questioned as he watched the god sit down.

"If mortals find out of our existence the consequences will be dire. Because of Thor Odinson's presence the system that hides our happenings from the mortal has become weaker." He sat straight backed and with an air of power. "My son is the best chosen of those to help you."

Bruce flickered a glance at the teen that was currently pulling a loose thread from his shirt, wondering if that last statement was true. He seemed unable to focus on anything, and was always moving. Bruce, always the doctor, would bet his top dollar he had some sort of ADD or ADHD.

"These aren't the usual number of attacks, are they?" Natasha asked as she leant on the table.

"No, there are far too many," the god looked weary. "If you have any questions I suggest you ask them now."

"Can you get Blackjack for me?" his son asked.

"Of course," the god smiled.

"We'll be in contact," Fury nodded as the pair shook hands.

The demigod stood and bowed to his father before he left, making Clint frown slightly. The god then proceeded to speak to his son in a rapid language they didn't have a chance to identify, but the son seemed to understand because he nodded and replied shortly.

"Bruce, would you show Mr. Jackson around? I have some business to take care of," Director Fury said. "Barton, Romanoff, with me."

The two agents walked out without even a second glance towards Percy who was standing in the same position, tapping his foot. Tony offered a mock salute as he left, saying:

"Welcome to the team!"

Steve seemed a little more sincere as he echoed the billionaire's words. Thor, though, didn't offer any words and instead just left the room, red cape fluttering around him.

"I'm Dr. Banner." Bruce held out his hand. "Welcome to the Avengers."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce wondered for a moment why he had been given the tour job, but quickly came up with an answer. Thor would most likely start a battle of the egos, Tony would be his usual annoying self, Steve still believed in the one god, and the super spies where busy. But Bruce wasn't a talkative guy in the first place, or even social for that matter. Percy didn't seemed to mind though as he kept pace with him in the halls, hands in his pockets, looking awfully said for someone who had just joined the world's best super hero team.

"What do you do?" Percy asked as he looked away from the New York City skyline.

"You don't know?" Bruce questioned. "I thought the world did."

"I don't get to watch the news often." Percy shrugged as he gazed back to the skyline, and Bruce nodded. His eyes rose to the top of the Empire State Building before shifting away.

"I'm the Hulk," Bruce said simply.

"That giant green creature that smashes things?" Percy snorted but seemed to quickly gather his wits and blushed deeply.

"Yeah, that thing," Bruce nodded with a thin smile. "What about you?"

"Each demigod usually inherits a power from their godly parent. I can control water, breathe underwater, talk to sea animals-"

"So you're Aquaman?" Tony sauntered into the room and took a seat on a couch. "I hope you're good away from water."

"I can create my own water," Percy shrugged as he turned away from the window "and I can fight with weapons."

"We already have a pair of gun and arrow wielding people, and I don't think they're open to making it a trio," Tony snorted as he sunk into the couch.

"I can't shoot," Percy gave a small smile "but javelins, swords, daggers…I'm the best with a sword."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Tony shrugged "so, where's the sword?"

Percy rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a ball point pen, making Bruce and Tony frown in sync.

"That's a pen," Tony said slowly like he was speaking to a child.

"That's what I said at first," Percy went to uncap it, but suddenly it transformed into a 3 feet long glowing bronze sword. The teenager spun it in a smooth arc, before letting it settle in his grip.

"Jarvis, scan it." Tony stood up eagerly like a child. "Can I have a look?"

"Uh, sure," Percy turned the blade down at offered it to the billionaire, who instantly began testing the weight in his hand.

"What metal is this?" Tony questioned as he held it so close to his face Bruce thought he was going to cut off his nose.

"Celestial Bronze," Percy watched Tony run his hand across the blade, "mined from Mt. Olympus."

"Greece?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"New York," Percy corrected, gently taking the blade off Tony, stopping him from cutting through his TV.

Tony snorted and watched as the son of Poseidon made the sword turn back into a pen. "I can see why you got a D in history," he snorted.

"The true Mt. Olympus moves with the heart of the west, where human civilisation is strongest," Percy pointed to above the Empire State Building "It's right above the Empire State Building, on the sixth hundredth floor."

Percy sat down in one of the chairs and fiddled the pen, gazing around the room as if trying to take every little detail of it in. Bruce and Tony sat in another seat, watching him.

"There's a room set up for you," Tony commented idly.

Percy looked up and gave a kind smile. "I'm not staying here. My mum's apartment is just on the upper east."

"You have a mobile phone?" Bruce questioned.

"No, they act like magnets for monsters," he stated it like it was obvious.

"Then you're staying here," Tony said it like it was final.

"I have a girlfriend, and a life," Percy muttered.

"She can come over, as long as you keep the noise down, Steve has really good hearing." Tony didn't seem at all abashed by saying it.

Percy, though, blushed a deep red and stared out the window, obviously uneasy. Bruce was about to change the subject when suddenly there was a loud poof along with an even louder clang. The demigod jumped at the sound and looked at the things now sitting in front of him. Bruce was trying to calm his racing heart, while Tony looked as if he was trying to figure out how that happened.

It looked like there was a duffle bag, along with an even bigger bag. Percy leant forward and plucked a note off it, scanning it, a faint smile coming up on his face.

"What does it say?" Tony asked as he shifted over and looked at the note, only seeing strange symbols. "What is that?"

"Ancient Greek," Percy leant forward to the bigger bag "all demigods are ADHD and dyslexic to some degree, but we can read Greek just fine…..wow."

That last statement was echoed by the two other members of the team. Percy had pulled out what seemed to be a Greek style chest plate, but that wasn't what was so amazing about it. The metal was a deep, perfectly polished bronze, while imbedded into it were giant pearls most likely worth thousands. Percy ran his hand across the smooth metal, feeling the trident that was forged into it. He then set it down and proceeded to pull out leather greaves for his shins and arms. Last though, was a Greek helmet that despite the open face, they could not see into. A plume of sea green horse hair was a top it, adding a spark of colour to the bronze.

"Tyson, you're amazing," Percy breathed as he set it down the helmet and picked up the chest plate again, hand going straight to the lower back. Percy then picked up a wrist watch that lay at the bottom of the bag and stood up, going a little way away. Bruce watched with amazement when at a press of a button a full shield emerged, glowing bronze in the middle of the day.

"Who made these?" Tony questioned as he eyed one of the pearls.

"My brother," Percy said, putting the shield.

"I have to meet your brother," Tony said with glee, turning suddenly as the elevator opened to reveal Steve. "Hey, Capsicle."

"Capsicle?" Percy asked, confused.

"Tony has a nickname for all of us," Bruce sighed.

"You bet it, Jolly Green," Tony smirked.

"I don't think anything can be worse than Seaweed Brain," Percy muttered without seemingly realising. "What do they call you?"

"Things that aren't supposed to be heard by young ears," Steve said with a heavy frown.

"I get Jolly Green, but Capsicle?" Percy gathered his things up into his bag.

"He was frozen for seventy years; he became the all American Capsicle." Tony pulled out his phone.

Steve's frown became even heavier but Percy didn't seem to notice. "I wondered how you looked so youthful. My friend's like you."

"How many people get frozen in ice?" Tony questioned. "Is there a statistic for that?"

"No, sir," Jarvis answered the question.

"He wasn't frozen in ice." Percy shrugged the bag onto his shoulder. "So, where's this room?"

"I'll show you," Steve said, suddenly happy to show Percy around.

Percy just shrugged and entered the elevator, letting Steve press the button. It was a slightly awkward ride and Percy escaped the metal moving box as soon as possible. Steve didn't seem to notice, but instead just walked down the hall and pushed open a door.

The room was large and expansive. On a raised dais was a king sized bed fitted with nice grey sheets, while the walls were a cool dark grey. The window ran the entire length of the wall, giving him a full on view of the city. On one wall was a giant TV, while on the other was a set of cupboards and drawers.

"This place is bigger than my whole cabin," Percy breathed as he stepped into the room.

"Bigger then my whole apartment," Steve said with a grin. "Bathroom's through that door."

He pointed to a single door while Percy dumped his bags on the bed.

"I don't even want to know how big that is," Percy commented as he removed the armour from the door and set it against a wall.

"If you pardon-"

A sudden loud alarm broke through Steve's comment. Percy saw the man instantly freeze and gaze out the window. Percy followed his line of sight but saw nothing.

"What was that?" Percy asked once it'd stopped.

"That means someone's attacking," Steve shifted back to the door. "Meet on the top floor."

Percy quickly changed into a pair of long jeans and a long shirt before chucking on the armour with skill. He usually wore armour at camp so that people couldn't guess where his Achilles spot was, but apparently this armour would his identity. He rushed into the elevator and onto the top of the building, where he found a plane waiting.

"Giants on the Brooklyn banks," Steve said, decked out in his trademark uniform. "Tony and Thor are already on it, come on."

But something black suddenly swooped down from the air and landed gracefully on the roof. In an instant the master archer had an arrow on it, but Percy quickly stepped in his way.

"That horse has wings," Natasha stated.

The horse whinnied loudly and flared its wings.

"Pegasus." Percy raced over to him and jumped skillfully onto the back of the creature. "Are we going to get going or are you going to stare like idiots?"

As Percy flew he put on his helmet. Blackjack could keep up with the jet and it didn't take them long to reach the Brooklyn banks where what seemed like three giants were on the banks, smashing everything in sight.

"Here's your chance to show us what you got." Percy jumped at the voice in his ear, but quickly remembered what his father had written about the communicator device within it.

"On it," Percy said as he dug his knees into Blackjack's side.

The pegasus instantly dived in towards one giant, sword at the ready. Percy jumped off Blackjack as he landed, drawing Riptide in the process.

Thor was already there, hammering back a giant with….well, his hammer, while Tony was distracting one by flying around its head, firing at it occasionally. Percy quickly took in one of the giants: wearing only a loincloth and armed with clubs he had no idea what type they were.

Running up to one he gazed at the water, formulating a plan. Raising his arms wide he called the water from the river, letting it swirl around him in a polluted funnel. He controlled it so he soon became at the same height of the giant, and then leapt out of it, landing nimbly on the monster's shoulder.

"Son of Poseidon!" it roared. "You look tasty! We like sea food!"

"Why does everyone say that?" Percy questioned before avoiding a smashing hand.

Plunging Riptide into the creature's neck Percy clung on for dear life. The rodeo then began as the giant began bucking wildly, trying to reach its neck to pull out the offending piece of metal. Percy knew a sword of his size wouldn't be able to defeat the giant without a clear hit to the head, so he put his hand to his lips and let out a whistle.

Straight away Blackjack came soaring back. Percy jumped onto his friends back and yanked out his sword, making the monster roar in pain.

"Draw him to the water," Percy said to his friend.

"Sure thing, Boss," Blackjack neighed as he avoided a club and began flying towards the river, giant following, swinging its club wildly in an attempt to hit him.

"On three," Percy said Blackjack as he watched Clint fire arrows in rapid succession into the giant's eyes, making him roar in pain. One got lucky, though, as it shot right through the eye and most likely into the brain, making it collapse into a huge mound of bronze dust that was quickly swept away by the wind.

"One-" Percy gripped his sword "two, three,"

The son of Poseidon jumped off Blackjack and free fell towards the water. Inside the murky depths Percy felt the water strengthen him, and with a burst of strength he called upon the power of the ocean and burst back out atop a large wave. Preparing Riptide he ran off the wave and plunged the sword straight into the giant's head.

Then came the free fall Percy wasn't prepared for. Riptide fell from his hands as he fell from the sky. Blackjack though was on the scene and swooped under him. Even with the Curse of the Achilles Percy could feel the impact of the landing, making him wince just at the thought of the pain.

"Thanks," Percy breathed, guiding Blackjack to swoop down to the ground.

Hulk was on the scene, looking angry and green. Percy watched with fascination as he grabbed the giant's head and squeezed it between his hands until it caved in and exploded into dust.

"Head back," he heard Steve say. "Hawkeye and Thor have got this."

As Percy rose higher into the air on Blackjack, he was forced to avoid a news helicopter. Unconsciously he still dipped his head, despite the fact he knew no one could see his face. When he made it back to Stark Tower, Blackjack left for Camp, looking forward to the promised sugar cubes.

"So what where those ones?" Iron Man asked as he landed on the roof.

"Giants. Probably long lost descendants of the first ones." Percy felt Riptide return to his pocket.

Once inside the building Percy stripped off the armour and showered quickly, letting the water refresh him. Heading up to an upper level he was surprised to find the Avengers in the room, boxes of pizzas spread out on a table.

"Pizza?" Tony asked, offering up a piece.

Percy shrugged and took it, sitting as far away from the group from possible, noticing the absence of Banner.

"So you own a pegasus?" Steve asked conversationally.

"Blackjack," Percy nodded "a great friend, but sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up."

"You can talk to horses?" Natasha questioned as she picked up a slice of pizza.

"Yeah," he shrugged, taking a bite of the pizza, wondering slightly how it got there so fast

Suddenly though the shadows in the room began to darken. Everyone was on instant high alert, but Percy just watched with amusement as Nico stumbled out of the shadows, looking weary and tired.

"Finally the right room," he muttered as he staggered over to Percy. "Good, pizza."

His cousin took the piece of pizza from his grasp while the Avengers just watched on, confused and wary.

"This is my cousin, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," Percy said with a nervous smile. "Excuse me."

Taking Nico's arm he dragged him over to the farthest corner of the room, glaring a death glare at him.

"Don't do death glares, they don't suit you," Nico muttered as he gazed back at the group who still seemed a little shocked. "Honorary Avenger, huh?"

"Shut it," Percy snapped. "Why are you here?"

"Just saw the news and I thought I'd come to congratulate you," Nico smirked at him. "Also, Father passes on a message."

"A message?" Percy questioned.

"Monsters aren't the only thing stirring," Nico read off his palm.

"Tartarus?" Percy questioned in a soft voice, heart doing a flip.

Nico shook his head, finishing the pizza. "That place is locked up tighter then Apollo's' record cupboard."

Percy couldn't help but smile. "Why do gods always give riddles?"

"I don't know," Nico shrugged. "Also, Thalia says we're seeing a movie at three tomorrow."

"Are you everyone's messenger now?" Percy questioned.

"No," Nico huffed.

"Good," Percy pushed his cousin towards the shadows. "Now go."

Nico melded into the shadows of the wall.

Percy walked back to the seats with a deep blush. Thor was frowning deeply over his giant slice of pizza, while Steve stared in wonder. The rest seemed to be keeping fairly stoic faces.

"I'll need to have Jarvis update security," Tony muttered. "I don't want that to happen again."

"Nico won't hurt anyone," Percy explained, "not on purpose, anyway."

"Underworld men are bad business," Thor grumbled.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like you?" Percy muttered.

"The feeling is mutual, Griska," Thor said in return.

"Did you just call me a criskit?" Percy asked, anger flaring "I've been called many things, but a cracker is strangely one of the most insulting. _Braccas meas vescimini_."

Percy seemed pleased with what he just said, and Thor seemed to crackle with electricity for a moment.

"What?" Tony questioned.

"He just told Thor to eat his pants," Natasha translated.

Criskit is actually a kind of cracker/biscuit thing. Griska means Greek in Icelandic (the closest to Norse, which I figure Thor might speak. He is a Norse god.)

Reviews Appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The bed was too large, the sheets too soft, the pillows too thick. Percy spent most of his night laying in bed, twiddling Riptide in his hands. Occasionally he would drift off into sleep, but even then it was for two hours at most. He wasn't used to sleeping in the room, and despite the fact Percy could sleep anywhere, it seemed he couldn't sleep here. At around seven he turned on the TV for the first time. The image was as clear as ever, and the sound was perfectly suited for the room. He flicked through the channels, not finding interest in the morning cartoons or foreign news channels.

"-but who is this new Avenger?" Percy paused in his rapid channel surfing and looked at the video of himself flying around on Blackjack, armour glinting in the light "This sword and shield wielding Avenger has raised questions all over the world. Who is he? Some ask. Why does he need to cover his face? Others ask. We cross now to John O'Grady who has been kind enough to join us today."

Percy leant against the headboard and pushed down his blankets, gazing at the screen as some random man came on.

"So, John, what do you think of this new Avenger?"

It was only the day after the first fight and already people were raving about it. No doubt he was over all the world news. Percy took a deep calming breath, knowing at least they didn't know who he was.

"Well, many people are asking similar questions. Is he human? He certainly wouldn't be the first non-human on the team. The ability to control and manipulate water is not even known among mutants. Many people are saying that he is the Roman version of the apparent god Thor."

Roman? Percy snorted.

"The armour, shield and sword all coincide with Roman history. Numerous different names have been released for this mysterious man, but none have been confirmed. Parents are already raving about how this man isn't a good example for the children, after all, do we really want our children to think it's okay to fight with swords-"

Turning off the TV, Percy walked over to the cupboard. He supposed he should have expected some bad reviews, after all,he was suddenly new on the block. He just hoped he didn't have mobs of fangirls after him. Annabeth would mostly like give him the silent treatment for weeks.

Changing into board shorts, shoes and shirt he padded down the halls silently and down to the pool level. Sometimes he wondered how people could have this much money, being able to afford giant pools, multi-story towers and so on, but he just brushed that from his mind as he dived into the water.

He allowed himself to get wet, and began doing light laps. The chlorine water didn't affect his breathing ability at all, and he soon stopped for a break, sitting on the bottom of the tiled floor. It was odd to think that at any moment he could be called out to save the city. Deep in Percy's chest was a heavy feeling, like he had gotten a little before his birthday. It was almost like he could feel the weight of what he had to do resting on his heart.

He hoped it was just a coincidence and that he could go back to his normal life, but he knew that wouldn't happen. For some reason monsters and other deities had chosen his short seventeen years of life as the time to come and run rampant on the streets.

Percy spread himself against the tiles of the floor, laying on the floor as if weighted down. How long he lay there he didn't know, but what he did know was the fact he felt a lot more calm after it. Sure it wasn't like the lake or beach at camp, but it was just as refreshing. After getting out and willing himself to dry, he chucked on his shirt and shoes before heading up to the common level.

He was surprised to find everyone sitting a table, along with a new red headed women he didn't recognise.

"Have a fun sleep in?" Tony questioned as he watch Percy awkwardly shuffle towards the table.

"I was in the pool." He threw a glance at the clock, finding it was about eight thirty.

Sitting down in a spare seat Percy threw a glance at Thor's plate which seemed to be piled with a mixture of pop tarts, eggs, bacon,and pancakes.

"Help yourself to anything," Bruce commented gesturing to the wide variety of things on the table.

Percy just nodded and got a slice of buttered toast, already missing the breakfast at camp. He gazed at the red headed women for a moment before blurting:

"Who are you?"

The women seemed a little surprised, but quickly composed herself, herbeautiful face becoming calm and confident.

"Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend and CEO of Stark International," the redhead said with a smile.

"Percy Jackson," Percy replied with a polite smile.

"You're the one they sent?" she looked him up and down. "Well, I hope you feel welcome."

Percy just nodded and nibbled on the edge of his toast. He gazed out the window, wondering if he could somehow convince Tony to let him have a flame in the room. It wouldn't have been the first time that he was left with no way to make a sacrifice.

"What do you do to kill time here?" Percy asked conversationally.

"Bruce and I are in the lab most of the time," Tony pushed away his plate, "genius area only."

Percy just shrugged.

"Those super spies go God knows where." Clint and Natasha sent Tony a glare. "Thor thundersdown to New Mexico and Steve beats the crap out of a punching bag."

Percy pursed his lips to keep from blurting out what came to his mind. He knew Nico would shadow travel in eventually, but decided not to mention that. Instead after breakfast he just headed down to the gym level. This gym was not like a normal gym, though. On one wall was a large climbing wall, equipped with perch levels that had views of different moving targets on the roof. In the centre was a boxing ring, in one corner different exercise machines, in another sets of boxing bags, and then there was a set of gymnastic bars.

Percy opted to go for the climbing wall. He noticed that unlike usual mortal climbing walls there were no harnesses or safety pads below. The son of Poseidon knew this would be easy compared to the lava spitting one at camp. He easily scaled it, reaching the top perch within a minute.

The Captain soon came into the gym and Percy climbed back down the wall, landing lightly on his feet. The blond haired man sent Percy an award winning smile as he sat down on a bench and began wrapping his hands.

"How'd you like it so far?" Steve questioned as he watched Percy pull out his sword and uncap it.

"Not as bad as I thought," Percy shrugged, spinning the sword in his hand, wishing he had someone to practice with. He was used to practicing in his room (not that his mum knew that) on his own, but it didn't compare to having someone to fight with.

"I thought people waited to be asked to join?" Steve stood up and went over to a punching bag.

"Not me," Percy shrugged stepping forward and performing a disarming move on an imaginary foe.

Steve seemed to watch the movement of the blade with a hint of appreciation before he turned towards the punching bag. There was a brief silence between the pair before Steve asked.

"Why?"He paused in his rapid punching, "if you don't mind me asking."

Percy paused for a moment before resting against the hilt of his blade "We've been doing this for years. I've been doing it since I was eleven. Some campers think we should be able to go out and fight without hiding."

"And you?" Steve rubbed his knuckles.

"I just want to be a normal seventeen year old," he arced his sword above his head "well, at least semi-normal.

Putting away the blade Percy took a seat down on a bench, fiddling with the buttons of his watch.

"Why did they pick you? If you don't want to be here, why can't you just say no?" Steve had a kind, natural curiosity that made Percy see him as more approachable.

"There were three choices. Me, my cousin Nico, or my other cousin Thalia. Nico is doing jobs for his father,Thalia is a huntress-" Steve sent him a puzzled look "-immortal maiden hunter of Artemis, she's basically a monster hunter. And then there's me. You can't say no to the gods, unless of course you want to be turned into a dolphin….."

The puzzled look he got in return made Percy smile faintly.

"What about God?" Steve questioned.

"Like, the god?" Percy raised an eyebrow "I don't know. All the gods just confuse me, let alone the thought of the god."

Steve seemed to accept the answer because he just went to pummelling the bag. Percy, in the mean time, entertained himself by seeing how much he could bench press.

"Mr. Jackson, you have visitors in the lobby, shall I let them up?" Percy jumped slightly at being addressed and nearly got a face full of weights for his trouble.

"Yes….please?" It was more a question then an answer.

Dusting off his hands the demigod threw a glance at Steve before watching as his friend entered the room. Nico was wearing his usual dark attire, while Thalia wore silver camo pants, a leather jacket, a Dilligaf* shirt, and the customary Artemis circlet.

"Percy," Thalia advanced into the room and hugged him lightly.

It had been six months since he had seen his cousin, and of course she hadn't changed at all. He supposed it came with being ageless.

"I thought the movie's at three?" Percy asked, looking out of the corner of his eyes as Steve began unwrapping his hands.

"I haven't had a good hamburger in weeks." Thalia shrugged, looking at the Captain. "Who's that?"

"I'm Captain Steve Rogers, ma'am," Steve nodded politely at her.

"Is that the man that Nico has do-"

The son of Hades slapped Thalia hard in the arm, making her frown deeply and shove him away. Steve seemed to watch with hidden amusement at the pair.

"Come on," Percy decided to break through the glaring competition the pair was having "cya Cap."

They stopped for lunch at a small burger joint. Half way through the meal Annabeth rocked up, looking stunning as always. After a passionate welcome from Percy, they abandoned the meal and headed for the theatre.

"I saw you on the news," Annabeth said as she held his hand. "The whole camp did. The Apollo cabin's already working on songs."

"Really?" Percy blushed deeply. "What did you think?"

"I think this better not go to your head." Annabeth gave him a playful smirk.

"When has it ever, Wise Girl?" Percy smiled at her.

"Do you want the list in alphabetical or chronological, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smirked back,giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You were amazing."

Buying the tickets and the food, they settled into their seats. Thalia and Nico found more interest in chucking popcorn at random moviegoers more interesting then the movie. With Thalia's accuracy she managed to hit someone in the front row on the head with a Malteser.

Nico, though, had less luck, and instead became interested in seeing how much popcorn he could get into the man in front of him's afro.

"I vote we head to Stark Towers," Thalia said, "all in agreement?"

Annabeth and Nicoboth raised their hands.

"I don't know…it's not my place…." Percy trailed off as they walked out of the theatre "and you and Thor might have a thunder party…"

"That bearded hobo has nothing on me." Thalia began walking towards the tower.

"He does look like a hobo, doesn't he?" Nico questioned with a smirk.

Annabeth just sent Percy a smile and said, "Stark Towers is one of the best architectural marvels of the 21st century…."

Ten minutes of architecture talk later, they arrived at the tower. Percy entered an elevator and pressed the floor for the gaming room. Nico, when he arrived looked about ready to drool; the numerous arcade games, gaming systems and play tables seemed to fill the room with light. Percy would never tell Tony it was nothing compared to his father's old gaming room.

"Bet you can't beat me at air hockey," Thalia challenged Nico, who gave a playful smirk.

"You're on, Thunder Pants."

Percy chuckled a bit at the new nickname before leading Annabeth over to a second air hockey table. After twenty minutes of heavy swearing, cursing, and death threats their games, Percy became distracted.

"My tower's being invaded by teenagers…" Percy whipped around to see Tony smirking from next to a Pac Man machine.

The table dinged as Annabeth got the puck in, and Percy swore heavily in Greek before responding, "We can leave if you want?"

"No, it's fine," Tony shrugged and while Annabeth was distracted by the glowing of the arc through his shirt Percy scored it in. "Tonight's game night anyway."

As Percy scored in the last point needed,Annabeth turned around to face her inventor idol.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she held out a hand, "daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."

"Also the inventor of the olive," Percy commented from besides the table.

"If she had invented the pizza, that would be a different story," Nico added while Percy went over and high fived him.

"I love your tower, I watched as it was being built. The lines and overall design is fantastic."

Tony smiled at Annabeth. "Why couldn't they send you?"

"I'm busy, unfortunately," Annabeth gave a soft sigh.

Percy though watched as different Avengers filed into the room, looking thoroughly confused.

"You weren't kidding about games night?" he questioned.

"Nope," Tony smirked.

"I have to go," Nico cocked his head to the side as if listening to something. But his brow crinkled with worry, and his eyes darkened.

"What is it?" Thalia asked him, blue eyes locking with his now black ones.

Nico glanced at the shadows before answering, "Father's uneasy."

Without another word he ran into the shadows, disappearing completely.

"Why are men so rude?" Thalia questioned as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Why are women so dramatic?" Percy shot back.

"Don't start a fight you can't finish, Kelp Head," Thalia responded, shrugging her leather jacket over her shoulders "come on,Annabeth, show me your masterpiece."

Annabeth kissed Percy briefly in goodbye before walking out with Thalia. Percy looked at the Avengers that had assembled around one of the projector screens, arguing over what game to play.

"So, how does this game night work?"

*Dilligaf means 'Does it look like I give a f**k'...it belongs to a comedian I can't name at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Shadows lingered around the room, almost like a heavy winters mist. It clung to him and crawled up his legs, making him shudder and squirm. The whole room felt damp and unwelcome with only a single flame in the centre for light and warmth. Percy couldn't feel it's warmth though, in fact, he couldn't feel any warmth at all._

"_We've put our best expendable sources forward, milady-," a voice spoke from the thickening shadows on his right._

_The voice had an accent he couldn't recognise. It was tainted and seemed to drip with malicious intent, while at the same time sounding alluring and charming. Percy shuddered right down to the bone at the sound of it._

"_-but it still isn't enough. They have that blasted son of Poseidon," the voice finished darkly._

_There was silence in the flame lit room, and Percy waited with anticipation for the next person to speak. His heart clenched tightly as he waited for the next person to speak, praying that it wouldn't be the oh to familiar voice of Kronos._

"_That boys as thick as his father, he won't be much of a bother," a female spoke this time, her voice smooth and melodic, sounding as if it just came straight out a recording booth "what of the resistance?"_

"_Alpha is being mobilised as we speak," the male spoke again and the flames in the room flared for a moment, revealing a pale delicate hand decorated with a silver and purple ring "Delta is in negotiation, and…..we've hit a snag-"_

_The flame flared again with the women's anger, while the shadows in the room seemed to become so dense Percy wouldn't have been able to move if he wanted to._

"_What kind of snag, Damianos?" The women's voice was now as cold as ice._

"_We can't find any armies to mobilise. Barnacle beard has them all locked up out of reach," Damianos voice was filled with loathing and hatred._

_Percy wondered what was going on. He had caught onto a little bit though, there where three armies. One army was bad enough, but three? It would be near impossible to fight, depending on the soldiers of course but-_

"_Here," the women seemed to purr out as her hand came into the flame light._

_In her hand was a key. Not like one of those modern tiny keys that Percy always seemed to lose, but rather an old fashion one. Inlaid into the top was a shockingly purple gem that glittered and sparkled in a tantalising manner. A transparent hand suddenly came into view, well, as much as it could. The ghost took the key and hid back in the shadows, out of Percy's view._

"_That'll get you whatever you need," the women purred out as the fire flared larger, it's orange tendrils rolling towards Percy until they reached him and began to burn-_

Percy rocketed up in bed, suddenly feeling extremely hot. Looking at his arms he saw only his perfectly tanned skin, not even a blemish. Rubbing his face he looked out the window at the New York City skyline, realising how late he must've slept.

"The weather is a perfect-" Jarvis began.

"What's the time?" Percy questioned as he sat on the side of the large bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to keep a strong grip on the dream.

"9:33 am," responded the AI "you have a meeting with Director Fury in twenty seven minutes,"

Standing up Percy moved to his cupboard and grabbed the first clothes he saw. He had been with the Avengers four days now, and it seemed Fury wanted to know what he'd found out about the attacks. Truth was he didn't know nothing, well, he didn't _used _to know anything.

Digging out a coin Percy headed into the bathroom, washing all the sweat from the day prior away. The bathroom became filled with a large amount of mist, perfect for an Iris Message.

"Oh goddess of the rainbow, show me Nico Di Angelo…..Hades Palace," Percy gave a shot in the dark to were his cousin might be.

After Nico's rash departure two days ago Percy hadn't heard anything from him or Thalia. Annabeth had told him that Thalia had left for Maryland yesterday, following rumours of a Manticore in a national park. It seemed he didn't have to worry about wasting a drachma because Nico appeared in the message, looking more worn and haggard then Percy liked.

"Percy," Nico stated as he ran his hand through his greasy hair.

"You look like crap," Percy blurted out.

"Like I don't know," Nico muttered darkly "I was just about to message you. A council is being held at eleven, it's bad if father is calling the council,"

After the Battle for Manhattan Hades had been generally accepted by the rest of the gods. It seemed the three bickering brothers had matured a bit (it only took a couple thousand years) and let their stubbornness subside slightly.

"What's happened?" Percy asked worriedly, remembering his dream.

"Spirits are missing. Half of the Fields of Asphodel have disappeared, the waiting lines have been reduced to the elderly and children, some have even escaped the Fields of Punishment. Thanatos can't find them anywhere," Nico looked honestly worried.

"Was one of them a ghost named…Damianos?" Percy tested the waters.

Nico seemed to think for a moment before responding "He was sent to the opera pits in the forties….."

His cousin snapped his fingers and spoke to someone off screen before being given a slip of paper "killed at twenty by a sword to the neck, Demigod child of Hecate who tried to open a gateway to other dimensions. Judgement sent him to the pits because he could've broken the treaty with the Asgardians…why?"

"I had this dream…." Percy quickly explained to his cousin the dream, watching as he frowned.

"You need to bring this up to the council," Nico said as he played with his ring.

"Tell dear uncle I had a dream about a demigod ghost?" Percy snorted "I'd prefer to have Thor smash me into a wall with his hammer,"

"You're choice I suppose," Nico shrugged, turning around to look at a door "I have to go. I'll see you later,"

Swiping through the message Percy quickly ruffled up his hair and put on his shoes. Leaving the room he frowned deeply on his way to the elevator. He didn't like the feel of this. In the elevator he tapped his foot and began thinking about if he should bring it up to the council. On short notice the council would only be filled with those who could make it, like Athena, Zeus, Hera, and those people didn't particularly favour him. Hera would just say it was a bad dream and to grow up, Athena would call him an idiot, and Zeus would just agree with his wife.

"Am I late?" Percy questioned as he walked into the conference, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, Mr Jackson, you are," Fury stated from the front of the room, looking displeased.

"Doesn't that thing tell the time?" Tony asked as he gestured to the watch on Percy's wrist.

Percy gazed down at the watch, seeing he was indeed over time. Blushing he took up a seat a little away from Hawkeye, who seemed to be busying himself with seeing how many pieces of crumpled paper he could get into Natasha's hair. The red headed super spy though would just casually bat away the papers as if it was nothing.

"Well, what do you have to report Mr Jackson?" Fury questioned, sitting down at the head of the table.

Percy frowned for a moment before shrugging "something big is going to happen,"

"How can you tell?" Steve asked, eyeing Percy with interest.

"I had a dream…." Everyone gave him disbelieving looks "…and I spoke to my cousin,"

"So what's going to happen?" Tony questioned.

"Someone's building an army. From the sounds of it, they're trying to break into the ocean prisons," Percy frowned heavily.

"What's in them?" Natasha questioned.

"Giant squid, crabs, traitors-" Percy listed before stopping "-but something else as well. Hades is emptying,"

"Hades as in hell?" Clint questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Percy nodded as he thought of a way to explain the lay out "those who have been judged go either to the Fields of Punishment, Elysium, or the Fields of Asphodel,"

"In English this time please," Tony stated "I was never really into this whole mythology thing,"

"They either live in eternal pain, eternal silence, or heaven," Percy repeated "the Fields of Punishment has lost some people, the Field of Asphodel had halved in population, and the waiting line is apparently just all old people and children,"

"What about Elysium?" Bruce questioned with interest.

"Elysium is the home of the heroes, they have no reason to leave," Percy thought sadly of everyone in the war.

"How can Spirits go missing?" Natasha questioned "where would they go?"

"I don't know," Percy shrugged and spun around in his chair, looking at his watch "I kind of have to go,"

Fury frowned this time as he watched Percy stand up and head to the door "we're not finished,"

Percy patted down his pockets and made sure he had everything before answering "the gods called. And as important as you think you are they come first. I nearly got turned into a dolphin last time I was late,"

The son of Poseidon left quickly, exiting onto the busy street. It didn't take him long to reach the Empire State Building, and after getting the key card and heading up the service elevator (earning some looks from tourists) he walked down the streets of Olympus.

The place looked great, even though it was still being reconstructed. The new buildings rose higher then before and glittered brighter in the sun. The gardens smelled fresh and the inhabitants seemed completely at ease in the city. Up in the Throne Room Percy sat by his fathers thrown after a polite bow to everyone who managed to make it to the council.

"What is it brother, I hope it's important?" Zeus sighed at the dark and moody Hades.

"People aren't coming down to the queues," Hades said with disdain.

"Why are complaining? I thought you'd savour this time," Hermes asked casually as he tapped away at his phone.

"Hermes, put that phone away right now, before I turn it into a cow," Hera snapped at her step son's "And headphones out Apollo,"

"Yes, _mother_," Hermes rolled his eyes and snapped the phone away, tucking it into his track suit, while Apollo just tugged the earplug out and dropped his sunglasses over his eyes.

Hades explained the loss of people to the gods, and everyone seemed to listen closer when he mentioned that he himself couldn't even find them. Percy was playing with his shoelace when he heard his name being mentioned.

"-Percy had a dream," Nico seemed to be finishing.

"It was just a dream-" Percy tried to explain.

"Dreams are important," Apollo cut in "I feel a Haiku coming on-"

"What happened, Percy?" Poseidon cut off Apollo.

Percy relayed his dream for the third time that day.

"I must go send word to Triton" His father's face became stormy as he stood up "I fear grievous things are to come,"

His father strode out of the room. Percy could feel the unease rolling off him, and he shuddered, knowing that the storms would be bad tonight. Zeus adjourned the meeting until next week, wanting to see what happened. Apollo was put on dream control, while Hermes was to watch all Iris Messages.

As Percy began walking out onto the streets with Nico a flash of silver caught his eye. He zeroed in on a hand and looked as it swung out of view, but not before he saw the purple gem inlaid in it, in the shape of a serpent. Acting on instinct he squeezed through the lunchtime crowds, Nico hurrying to keep up behind him.

The person wearing the ring was wearing a deep purple cowled cloak that hid their face. Shushing his cousin he rushed behind the women, going to pull the cowl down, but in a flash of smoke she was gone.

"What in Hades?" Nico questioned, though it was directed more to Percy.

"That ring was in my dreams," Percy gazed at the spot the women had been.

Nico was about to speak, but Percy froze as he smelt a rather unnerving smell.

"Is that….flesh?" Percy questioned, spinning around to the direction of the wing.

"Smells like the oil pits," Nico commented, worry suddenly gone.

They where in the gardens of the gods, something Annabeth had added after much whining from Grover. Percy gazed around at the trees and fountain, trying to find the source of the smell. To the west though he noticed a quickly growing column of smoke. Without a word the pair began racing through the trees towards the smoke, grimacing at the smells.

"Gods," Nico swore as they exited the line of the trees.

This part of the gardens was a memorable for all the hunters and campers that died in the war. The bronze plague though was nearly unseeable through the thickening smoke. Percy and Nico could see what lay at the bottom of it clearly though. The bodies of numerous animals lay in the pool of cacked blood. The son of Poseidon saw a horse, an eagle, a deer before he had to look away.

"Put it out, my lord!" A nymph called from the trees.

People now where beginning to rush through the trees to the scene. Percy clenched his fist, and felt his anger grow as he looked into the glassy eye of the dead horse. With a burst of strength he pulled out Riptide and buried it into the ground, before letting the salty water flow out from around it and does the disgusting smelling flames.

"Eagle, cow, horse, deer, donkey, tiger…" Nico listed as he stepped towards the carcasses "sacred animals,"

Percy looked at the horse sadly "who would do this?"

In answer, Nico pointed at the memorial. Where the names of those who died used to be engraved there was now a scratched in symbol, an _A _surrounded by a crude and shaky circle.

"Anarchy,"


	5. Chapter 5

Percy had no idea what to think about the incident. Of course he knew what to feel, anger. Anger always came easily to him, along with another thing, confusion. The son of Poseidon was deeply confused, and he always turned to one person to help him understand things.

Annabeth had heard it directly from Percy via Iris Message and was instantly on her way to the tower. The couple now sat in the main living room, trying to figure out who would do such a crime. Sitting on the couch, Percy tried to think about what _anarchy _meant.

"There hasn't been anything about anarchy in Greek history;" Annabeth was saying "anarchy means disorder because of the lack of authority…"

"That narrows it down," Percy rolled his eyes to the sky.

"I suppose we just need to leave it to the gods," Annabeth leant against Percy's chest and gazed at the city skyline.

"Since when have we done that?" Percy chuckled, wrapping his arm around her.

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek after letting lose a pearl of laughter, "it's your own fault you keep getting tangled in their mess,"

"My fault?" Percy asked with mock pain "all I had to was be born,"

"And imagine where the world would be without you," Annabeth said in return, kissing him full on the lips.

The kiss quickly grew more passionate. Percy soon found himself becoming lost in everything that was Annabeth, the taste of her mango lip-gloss, the smell of her apple shampoo, the soft smell of coconut rising up off her soft tan skin. Wrapping his arms fully around her waste he pulled away to smile at her.

"You smell like a fruit salad," he said as their lips where just inches apart.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Annabeth said in return, leaning up to lock lips with him again.

Percy could've stayed like this forever, but an awkward cough a little to the right made him pull away from Annabeth and gaze at the Captain. The blonde haired man was blushing deeply and averting his eyes in a polite manner. Annabeth took advantage of his averted gaze and quickly straightened herself out.

"What's up Cap?" Percy questioned after he wiped a smudge of lip-gloss off his own lips.

"I wanted to know how your meeting went," Steve said, folding his arms over his chest.

Percy frowned slightly at the memory of the burning carcases, but continued to tell Steve what happened. The Captains expression darkened with each word, and by the end of it, he was looking positively mad.

"I'll go pass that onto the others," Steve said with a grave nod "even I know this isn't good,"

After the Captain left Annabeth stood up and picked up her side bag. Running a finger through her gloriously blonde hair she gave Percy a tight hug and a soft kiss on the lips.

"I better be going," she said as she headed towards the elevator "are you coming by camp tomorrow for Capture the Flag?"

Percy wondered if people at camp knew what was going on, but then he remembered how fast the social grapevine of the Gods worked. It would be all over camp, and people would be beginning to worry. The son of Poseidon knew it would be best if he talked to Chiron, the man after all had lived through more wars then he cared to count.

"Yeah," Percy kissed her again "who's versing who?"

"Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes against the rest," Annabeth stepped into the elevator "I decided less is more,"

"You better be right, Wise Girl," Percy said just as the doors began to close.

"I always am Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called in return as the door closed with a soft _ping_.

At dinner that night Percy found he couldn't eat his Shawarma. The juicy roasted meat wasn't as appealing as it should be, and he found himself feeling sick at the sight of it. The fact that he had to tell the whole Avengers team what happened to the animals didn't help anything.

The team stayed up late to watch some _Harry Potter _movies, something Thor and Steve had no clue about. Percy zoned out after half an hour and went to bed early, hoping to catch a bit of sleep before what would surely be a violent game of capture the flag tomorrow.

Unfortunately Percy didn't get the sleep he was hoping for. Instead, he just had to have a dream.

_Percy could tell he was in the Underworld. It wasn't because of the short waiting queue or judging pavilion, but rather because of the glorious gated community that was Elysium. He could hear the laughter of people, the sizzle of a barbeque, even the happy Percy could tell he was in the Underworld. He could hear the laughter of people, the sizzle of a barbeque, even the happy yapping of a dog. _

_He felt himself being compelled to enter an old style house. The outside was a smooth cream, while inside the colours ranged from pale whites to vibrant yellows. On the walls where numerous photos that shimmered as if they weren't there, but merely a projection. Whenever Percy tried to see whom where in the photos, it would disappear completely._

_The room he stopped in was a nice little living room, fitted with a fire place and neat old fashion couches. Percy was just about to call out a 'hello' when suddenly someone walked into the room. _

_Wearing the shimmery clothes of a huntress and a floppy green cap that covered her pale and freckled face the spirit still looked breathtaking. She looked like she did the day before she died, not having aged a single day._

"_Bianca?" Percy asked, but got no response. _

_In fact, the dead daughter of Hades didn't seem to notice him at all. She instead headed over to the corner of the room where the shadows seemed to be thickening. Percy was prepared to have Nico jump out of them, maybe even a Hell Hound, but he certainly wasn't ready for what came._

_The shadows grew large and began forming a swirling black hole. Bianca to a light step backwards, obviously shocked by this occurrence. A purple mist began to leak out of the hole and begin snaking across the floor like a twisted serpent. Bianca looked about ready to ghost right through the floor, but suddenly the purple haze thickened around her ankle and began dragging her towards the black mass of shadows._

"_Bianca!" Percy called so loudly he swore he nearly broke his vocal cords._

_This time the female ghost seemed to notice his presence. The ground below his feet shook angrily in the daughter of Hades panic. Just as the mist dragged her in she managed to scream out words that caused Percy to rocket back into awareness._

"_Help me Percy!"_

His sheets where clinging to his sweaty chest while his legs had become so tangled up in the soft fabric he actually fell out of bed in his attempt to escape. Percy then proceeded to lay topless on the cool floor, chest heaving as he breathed heavily.

"Jarvis, what's the time?" Percy asked as he rolled onto his stomach and stumbled to his feet.

"7:30am," the computer responded "are you feeling alright Mr Jackson? Your heartbeat is rather erratic,"

Percy rubbed his face as he stumbled into the bathroom, "just had a bad dream," he told the computer.

After his shower Percy resisted the urge to IM Nico. Maybe it was just his overactive mind playing tricks on him, well, at least he hoped it was. Not bothering to dry off his hair with his powers he headed up to breakfast, feeling more tired then he had before he went to bed.

"Pancakes?" Bruce questioned as he passed the plate to Percy.

The son of Poseidon soon found his appetite was gone as well. He mangled the pancake with his knife until it became inedible. No one seemed to notice his attitude though as the rest of the team talked about the idea of taking Thor to experience bowling.

"You want to come Percy?" Steve asked.

"What would people think if I was seen with you?" Percy asked not looking up from his pancakes, "I have to go to camp anyway,"

After everyone had finished eating they began piling plates for cleaning. That newly formed pile of plates though was soon sent crashing onto the floor as Nico shadow travelled straight into the mess. Percy couldn't help but stifle a laugh as the pot of maple syrup spilt into Thors golden locks.

"Can you stop doing that?" Tony asked as he watched Nico stand up on the table.

Nico didn't care for the billionaire though as he jumped nimbly off the table and grabbed Percy's forearm. The son of Poseidon was dragged out of his chair before he managed to find his footing. Sending an extremely apologetic glance towards the group he followed Nico into the elevator.

"What in Hades?" Percy asked him finally as the doors shut.

"She's gone," Nico breathed heavily, watching with disinterest as Percy pressed the button for his room.

"Bianca?" Percy asked as he stepped into the hall and opened the door to his room.

"I can't find her anywhere," Nico sat heavily on the bed "the only place I can't check are the skies and the oceans,"

The shadows in the room reacted to his mood; they thickened and began reaching further into the room.

"I don't think Bianca's in the ocean," Percy mused.

Nico's black eyes locked with Percy's perfectly green ones, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"I had this dream….she was sucked away by a portal," Percy said lamely.

"You didn't tell me?" Nico snapped, and the shadows seemed to recoil momentarily.

Percy bit his lip and tried to cover his tracks "I thought it was just a dream,"

"You of all people should know about dreams!" Nico snapped loudly "you should've told me,"

Percy tried to calm his distraught cousin "Nico, I'm sorry. She's not in the oceans, I can Iris Message father if that helps,"

"There is no need, that Shadow Child is not in Father's waters,"

Percy would know that voice anywhere. The always sarcastic and loathing voice of Triton was always easy to recognise. Turning around Percy saw his brother leaning on the doorframe. It was the first time the Demigod son of Poseidon had seen his half brother in mortal form, and he had to admit he was peeved off about how alike they looked. Triton had the same raven black hair that was tied up at the nape of his neck, the same tan skin, and even near mirror ocean green eyes.

"What do you want, Triton?" Percy snapped.

Triton and Amphridite where by no means nice to Percy. They would always leave the room whenever he entered and most of the time even refused to acknowledge his presence. It wasn't that Percy cared, his half brother was a stuck merman anyway.

"I'll talk to you later," Nico muttered as he stood up off the bed "I still haven't checked Italy,"

"Don't do anything stupid," Percy asked, but Nico had already disappeared into the shadows.

"I come with a message from Father," Triton said "'The ocean prisons have been breached, watch the shores,'"

"Why didn't he just send a note like usual?" Percy folded his arms over his chest in a defensive pose.

"He's doing his job and protecting the ocean, and now that the message is passed on, I'll be going to help him," Triton pushed off the door frame "like all his other real sons are,"

Percy glared daggers at the messenger of the sea "just because I'm his demigod son doesn't mean I'm worth any less,"

Triton rolled his eyes in response, "You should brush up on your history, Perseus, everyone hates the family bastard,"

The merman son of Poseidon disappeared in a flash of golden light that made Percy avert his eyes. Once the minor god was gone Percy clenched his fists in anger and marched out of his room, feeling about ready to hit something.

"Who was that?" Tony questioned from the living room.

"You where listening?" Percy asked in annoyance.

"My Tower," Tony smirked "so who was he?"

"Triton," Percy responded as he folded his arms over his chest, trying to reign his anger and annoyance in. "My dick of a brother,"

"The Son of Shadows should stop dropping in," Thor had managed to get the sticky substance out of his hair.

"He had good reason to stop by," Percy snapped in return, not having time for the Asgardian Demigods snide comments.

"Who's Bianca?" Natasha questioned, and Percy huffed as he realised the whole group must've been spying on them from security tapes.

"His sister," He bit out, feeling a headache begin to niggle at his mind.

"We can send out search parties," Steve offered up.

"Your people won't find her," Percy sat down on a lounge and rubbed his aching eyes.

"Why do you always doubt us?" Tony asked playfully.

"She's dead; her spirit was taken from the underworld,"

That made them shut up. Percy was counting to ten in his head, trying to control his anger. Anger always came to fast to Percy, and he hated getting angry sometimes.

"I do not see why he frets so much; the dead are left to deal with their own quarrels. Once they are gone we have to let them go," Thor stated.

"She was all he had," Percy muttered.

"You still have to let those who die go," Thor said in return.

"Well he hasn't," Percy snapped.

"You Greeks are foolish," Thor stated "you let war start again, and grow angry at childish things,"

Something inside of Percy snapped. He stood and glared at the taller and buffer man as he said, "you aren't any better then us. You're bag of cats crazy brother ruined New York! At least we can take care of our problems on our own. I'm sick of you insulting my family and walking around like you're any better then us,"

The room grew deathly quiet for a moment before Thor responded.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about," Thors voice was deadly soft "you know nothing of Loki,"

"I know enough! Just because you're Asgardian doesn't mean you can come to earth and claim you're protecting it," Percy stated "if you never came, Loki wouldn't have,"

"Luke Castilian dealt out the same crimes as Loki," Thor said with absolute certainty "and yet you still defend him,"

"Luke was a hero!" Percy yelled angrily.

"He started a war!" Thor boomed back "you think yourself a man, playing with swords, but you are no more then a mere child,"

The glass of water that Bruce had been sipping on suddenly exploded the water flying in all directions.

"Stop it," Bruce stood up "violence never fixes anything,"

"I can prove you wrong there," Percy resisted the urge to draw Riptide.

"Come and duel me then, Son of Poseidon," Thor challenged "then you shall see how weak your gods truly are,"

"There'll be no fighting in the tower!" Tony stated as he stood up "I just fixed it, take it outside! Or to Mexico, I don't care where."

Percy though took a deep breath and unclenched his fist. It wasn't worth it. He was tired, stressed, and probably wasn't thinking straight. Turning on his heel he began to stalk towards elevator, knowing only the ocean could calm him down.

Once inside the safety of the elevator he pressed the button for the top story, knowing Blackjack would be there. The black Pegasus had explained to Percy during a late night flight that Poseidon had placed a charm upon him that let him know when Percy needed him.

_Hey Boss,_ the Pegasus said in greeting as he settled down onto the roof.

"Hey buddy," Percy swung himself onto the animals back "stay high,"

_Sure thing,_ his friend rose high into the sky.

It seemed the further away from that tower he got, the calmer he became. It didn't take them long to reach Montauk, and Percy sat down in the water, letting it swirl around him and soothe him. Blackjack rested next to him on his knees, dipping his wings into the salty waters.

The beach was deserted and all the cabins where empty, so Percy didn't have to fear being seen. Already he regretted his rash actions, but he was sick of Thor always looking down on the Greeks. They where his family, and Percy never put up with anyone bagging out the people he cared for.

_He smells weird anyway,_ Blackjack tried to cheer up his friend _like burnt toast._

Percy couldn't help but crack a smile "does he smell like Thalia?"

_She smells like pinecones_ Blackjack said in return, nudging his friend with his wet nose _you smell like fish_.

"Thanks," Percy said in return "just what every guy wants to hear,"

_But nice fish, like salmon. Salmon are always nice, not like those cod fish. Cod fish are mean_, his Pegasus continued to ramble.

Percy was about to reply when he heard the rumble of a motorcycle. Blackjack instantly pranced deeper into the water so that only his head could be seen.

"Why don't you just fly away?" Percy asked the black mare in confusion.

_It'd be to cold_, was the reply.

The motorcycle became louder and Percy turned to see a vintage roadster stop short of the sand. Even from a distance Percy could spot the perfectly blonde hair. Sighing he rubbed his eyes and swirled up some sand with his feet.

"Are you here to yell at me?" Percy questioned as he heard Steve stop short of the water.

"No," Steve said in reply, edging away from the soft waves.

"You won't get wet, you can sit," Percy gave a small smile "Blackjack, you can get out now,"

The Pegasus pranced out of the water and shook like a dog, sending water over the pair. Steve was surprised that like promised, he didn't get wet. He could feel the moisture on his skin, and yet his skin remained dry. With a shrug to himself he moved into the water and sat down, finding it a very strange experience.

Blackjack though came up and sniffed his hair, then proceeded to prance away a little. Settling in the water the Pegasus said, _He smells like cookies._

Percy couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Steve questioned.

"Apparently you smell like cookies," Percy shrugged and gazed out across the water "how mad is Thor?"

"He left not long after you," Steve followed Percy's gaze "you shouldn't have brought up Loki,"

"He shouldn't have insulted my cousin," Percy said in instant reply "and he shouldn't have brought up Luke,"

Steve seemed to nod shortly before responding, "what war was he talking about?"

Percy swirled the water with his fingertips before answering "The oracle delivered a prophecy before I was born saying that the child of a Zeus, Hades or Poseidon would either make Olympus fall, or protect it, and that whoever that person was would die on their sixteenth birthday. Just my luck everyone thought it was me.

"The gods kind of used to ignore there Demigod children, they didn't claim them, and minor gods didn't have say in anything. Demigods turned against the gods and joined Kronos, King of the Titans,"

"Your grandfather?" Steve tried to remember what he could of mythology.

"Yeah," Percy laughed bitterly " a son of Hermes, Luke Castilian joined him and became the host for Kronos. There was a whole battle in New York, but everyone thought it was an earthquake. Luke realised what he was doing was wrong, then killed himself,"

Steve was silent for a moment "I never knew,"

"Not a wide known fact," Percy shrugged "that's why they sent me to fight with you guys. I was sort of the general of the defenders, I lead out army. Everyone lost someone in the war. Annabeth lost Luke, she even thought she lost Thalia. Nico lost his sister, Thalia got turned into a tree-"

"A tree?"

"You're not in Kansas anymore,"

**What do you think? I know you all want a Thor-Percy battle….and you might just get one. Also, I need recommendations for Percy's super hero name.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The song in this is Hugh Laurie's version of 'You Don't Know My Mind,'**

The fire crackled as if alive. It danced and swirled, sending fiery embers up into the starry night sky. The sound of an acoustic guitar broke the silence, it's sweet notes making everyone smile and even laugh. Connor Stoll tried to make the mood even better by serenading Katie Gardener with a love song, but ended up with a face full of dirt for his trouble. With it being the summer holidays the camp was full of children of nearly every age.

Will Solace finished the song on the guitar and set it down next to him. One of his other brothers took up the instrument picked it up and began playing a merry upbeat tune, while one of the Apollo daughters began singing along to it. Connor and Travis stood up and locked arms, beginning to dance around in a circle.

Everyone clapped in time as they danced. Percy smiled, his face looking young and lively in the fire light. Surrounded by family, friends, and the up lifting mood of camp. After winning Capture the flag the last of his anger towards the Norse demigod was gone. Right now he wasn't an Avenger, he was just a teenage Demigod.

Other people had gotten up to dance. Other Apollo children rushed away, but soon returned with their own instruments. Annabeth pulled Percy to his feet and danced closer to the fire, golden hair catching it's vibrant rays. Smiling brightly Percy began dancing in a circle with her, enjoying seeing the fire dance in her gloriously grey eyes.

_"Walking down the levee with my head hangin' low, looking for my mama but she ain't here no more, baby you don't know, you don't know my mind…."_

"Come on Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth tugged on his hands "you have to do more then shuffle your feet!"

By now the majority of people attending the fire was up and dancing. Even Chiron was up and prancing around, though many people where careful to avoid the swishing tail.

_"I wish I had a nickel, I wish I had a dime, I wish I hadn't give myself a fabulous time…"_

"Let's go to the beach!" Percy yelled over the noise and cheers of the campers.

Annabeth nodded, and Percy began to cut through the crowd. Rushing into the Poseidon cabin he picked up the word blanket they used for the beach, then followed Annabeth down to the calm shore. Down in front of the dunes they could only hear the faint laughter from the campfire.

"Zoe's bright tonight," Annabeth said with a smile as she gazed up at the sky "Thalia said she's the brightest when she's guiding somebody home,"

_Bianca, _Percy thought sadly for a moment before laying down on the blanket. Annabeth laid next to him, gazing up at the sky with a serine look on her face. Percy snuck he hand into hers and smiled across at her.

"I hope Nico's okay," Annabeth said finally.

"I hope he hasn't done anything stupid," Percy said in return.

"He's related to you, isn't he?" Annabeth laughed.

"I guess we can't hope for much," Percy leaned in and kissed her "I never realised how much I missed it,"

"You've been gone a week," Annabeth said in return.

"Way to long," Percy chuckled "as much as I hate to admit it I even missed-"

Percy didn't get to finish that sentence. Something landed hard on the sand, sending it flying up in all directions. Percy and Annabeth where instantly on alert, reaching for their weapons. Percy pushed Annabeth behind him though as he noticed who it was.

"You dare send your creatures after me?" Thor boomed as he swung his hammer, sending it flying towards Percy.

The son of Poseidon only had enough time to get Annabeth out of the way before the hammer slammed into his mid section. The force was extreme and it would've broken every bone in his body if he didn't have the curse. Flying through the air he skipped on the smooth water like some sort of twisted stone. When he came to rest on the bottom of the ocean he felt the waves push him to the surface, as if egging him on.

"What the fuck?" Percy asked as he rode a wave back to shore, pulling out Riptide "I didn't do anything!"

"If you want to fight, then let us fight!" Thor called the hammer back to his hand.

"I didn't send anyone!" Percy landed on the soft sand and just managed to dodge a hammer blow to the head "Annabeth!"

Percy blocked an attempted blow from the hammer with the blunt of his blade, sending sparks throughout the air. Kicking out into the gods knee, before turning on his heel and sending his elbow up into his nose.

"Annabeth!" Percy called to his girlfriend who looked determined to join the fray "get Chiron!"

Rolling between Thor's wide set legs Percy called in the tide, letting it reach up to his middle shins. Thor was looking absolutely murderous, hand working on the hammer.

"Sea animals do not attack without cause!" Thor bent low before thundering forward towards Percy, who was forced to roll away deeper into the water.

"I didn't send them!" Percy jumped forward and landed a solid blow on Thors chest.

By now campers where gathering up on the dunes. Apollo and Hermes campers had bows trained on Thor, who had just attempted to swing Percy's head off it's shoulders. Percy felt the air pick up around him as he conjured a hurricane. It swirled around him, making him hover a few feet of the ground. With a flick of his hand the strong wind sent Thor crashing into the waves.

But Thor had the power of flight and soon burst from the water and kicked Percy in the chest, sending him crashing into the sand dunes.

"Get up Prissy!" Clarisse called.

"Percy, back down," Chiron called and Percy turned to his mentor, but that proved a long enough distraction for Thor to pick him up by the scruff of his shirt and hold him at eye level.

Percy wasn't the best fighter at camp for no reason though. Gripped Riptide he slammed it up in the weak spot of Thors armor under his arm. The demigod grunted in pain, and Percy used the distraction to kick away off Thors chest. Clenching his fists Percy glared at the Norseman.

"Are you done with the temper tantrum?"

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to ask. Thor gripped his arm and slammed him back into the sand dune. As Percy collided hard with the ground it seemed the shock wave grew, and the ground began to shake violently. Thor kneeled on the ground at the tremors with his hammer, before bringing the strength up his legs and attempting to slam the hammer down on Percy's face.

Rolling to the side Percy just narrowly managed to miss the hammer. He caught a flash of gold in the corner of his vision, but was to busy avoiding being made into a Percy Pancake to care for it. When he managed to get to his feet though he was blinded by a flash of blue.

"Percy, I have a message from father," it was that same loathing voice from the morning.

"Kind of busy Triton!" Percy yelled as he raced to pick Riptide up from the sand.

"Turns out the Kraken decided to walk about," Triton continued.

"Thor, stop this madness!" A women yelled, and Percy saw that the person that had come down in the flash of blue was in fact a black haired female in warrior clothing. "Can you not see the Son of Poseidon had nothing to do with it,"

"He has to pay for his insults!" Thor roared, readying his hammer for another swing.

"Heimdall!" The lady called, and it seemed in a flash of blue and rainbow they where gone.

Percy fell gratefully back into the sand, massaging his stomach. Triton rolled his eyes at his half brother, and with a careless wave dived into the water, double tails appearing. Annabeth and Chiron rushed down to Percy, while Mr D made the campers scatter with threats of making them have to clean out the shower stalls.

"What was his problem!" Percy said angrily.

"Thor Odinson has always been quick to anger," Chiron gazed at the sky "numerous wars have almost been started because of his rashness,"

"He thought I sent the Kraken after him?" Percy stood up and continued to rub his stomach "what was he doing near the sea anyway? Is he an idiot? I mean come on! And was he trying to kill me-"

"Would you have acted any different if a creature from Asgard just happened to attack you?" Chiron asked.

"The whole reason I'm with these stupid Avengers is because of the attacks, he should expect a monster attack!" Percy began stalking up the dunes, good mood gone.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

"Going to see dad," Percy stopped by the stables "Kraken was supposed to be locked away in the deepest part of the ocean,"

"The oceans have been breached, Percy," Chiron tried to calm his pupil "Lord Zeus has already given your father much strife,"

"Then I'm going to go fly," Percy walked into Blackjacks stall.

"Don't do anything stupid," Annabeth looked at him with those piercing grey eyes.

"I'll try,"

**Pretty s**t chapter, and I know the Thor-Percy fight was rather anticlimactic, but you want them to be friends don't you? Maybe it was a bit OOC, but Thor is rash. The name I've chosen for Percy is 'Gladiator Knight' (a bit contradictory but I like it)**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy left camp in the morning decided to crash at his now empty apartment. Paul and his mother had opted to drive down to Florida to where their cruise ship would depart, instead of flying. His mother must've known he would be coming back, because there was a plate of blue cookies on the table waiting, along with a fridge full of soft-drink and fruit (the fruit would surely rot).

He hadn't heard anything from any of the Avengers all day and was grateful. Percy missed lazing around in front of the TV during summer, playing video games and watching loud movies. It was currently four o'clock and Percy was finishing the last of his cookies while watching the latest _Transformer_ movie.

"_Well, you tell her that we're not your pets, and we're not your toys, all right? We're an advanced genius alien race just looking for a home!" _a robot on the screen said.

Kicking his feet up he shifted a bit on the lounge and turned the volume up. He wished Annabeth was here, but she was going to meet Thalia, who should have been returning from her monster-hunting trip. He hadn't been able to get in contact with Nico (he tried not to worry) and Grover was out at a peaceful protest in Montana. Therefore, he was left home alone with his cookies and _Coke_.

He didn't know what was going on with Thor, or if he had even returned to Earth. Hell, he didn't even know what the Avengers where doing. For all he knew they could be living it up in Hawaii, but he doubted it. With no signs of monster attacks, he seemed to be able to relax.

His hand reached for another cookie and turned up empty. Looking down he saw all that remained was little blue crumbs. Grumbling in the traditional teenage manner he paused his movie and rolled off the couch. After three cans of _Coke_ he was as calm as an ADHD child could be. Padding into the kitchen he opened the fridge and stared at the cans before reaching in to pull one out. He was about to straighten up and shut the door when he felt the strangest chill run down his back, almost like someone had dropped an ice cube down his shirt.

Turning around he let his free hand drop to his pocket. Gazing around he looked at the kitchen, not spotting a thing out of place. Gripping his can he walked over to the doorway and looked into the hallway, not finding anything suspicious. Shrugging he decided that maybe he was just becoming paranoid. Spinning around he jumped back a foot at the sight of thickening shadows. In a flash of yellow something was upon him, digging its paws into his chest.

"Tell me, Mr Jackson, how much blood is in the human body?" A voice purred in his ear before the creature tried to chomp of his shoulder.

Frowning slightly Percy jerked up, sending whatever was on his chest flying off into the bench. He was a little surprised to find the Sphinx that had tried to kill them in the Labyrinth staring back at him with stern eyes.

"How am I supposed to know? It's summer holidays!" Percy yelled before charging in to attempt to swipe at the creature.

"I would tell you to attend summer school," it attempted to scratch off his leg "but it isn't very helpful when you're dead,"

Percy grunted in acknowledgement before rolling over the floor to pick up the _Coke. _He sent it flying towards the Sphinx, distracting it shortly. He went in for a clean beheading kill, but great speed it reared around, using its large front paws to send him crashing right through the kitchen wall and into the alley between the apartment buildings. It was a short but even with the curse, the landing was uncomfortable. The air _whooshed _out of his lungs, while he felt his only weak point send a jolt through his body on impact.

"Mom is going to kill me," Percy groaned as he began to reach for his sword.

"Not if I have my way," the Sphinx pounced down and Percy barely managed to roll away in time "perhaps you can tell me how much pressure it takes to break a human bone?"

"Can I pass?" Percy picked up his sword and stared in dismay at the smoke beginning to spiral out of his out "did you set my apartment on fire and ask me biology questions?"

As a paw swiped at his head, he took that answer at a no. He was about ready to pull water from the fire hydrant he knew rested outside his apartment, but he saw people begin to rush out his apartment as the fire alarm went off. Many people chose the nearest option; the fire escape.

"What is that?" People screamed.

"Is that the Jackson boy?" Another asked.

Cursing his bad luck Percy spared a glance at his sword before putting it away. No doubt people in his apartment had heard the mysterious yelling and crashing from Percy's various escapades with weapons (it wasn't like he could just go to the park to practice with his javelin) and he still had to stick by the Gods rules. With no mist, they would see the sword, and surely, they had watched the news reports on New York's own personal 'Gladiator'.

"Giving up child?" the Sphinx questioned as it licked it's lips.

Percy didn't respond, but instead did one thing he hated to do, run. Of course there are two types of running. You could run for exercise in sport class, or run away. Percy hated both, and unfortunately, it looked like he would have to do both. He quickly attempted to think where he could run to, and decided Stark Towers. If the Sphinx was so set on him, it wouldn't hurt others.

"Just getting started," Percy smiled wickedly before skidding out of the alley calling behind him a strangled and well acted "help!"

Percy wished he had worn shoes. Even though he couldn't physically feel the pain, he couldn't help but wince whenever he felt glass, rock or rubbish attempt to dig into his foot. He skidded around the corners, yelling for help at various periods. The Sphinx padded behind him, becoming dangerously close to swiping at him. He had just rounded a corner into an alleyway when he came face to face with an Empousai.

"How about that kiss?" the seemingly beautiful women purred.

"Sorry, in a stable relationship at the moment!" Percy chimed as he rolled under her legs and drew her deeper into the alley. By now, he could hear faint sirens and he prayed that they would come soon. People were watching in horror as a seemingly defenceless teenage boy was attacked be two monsters.

By now the curse was reaching a bad point. He had run….gods, he didn't even know how many blocks. The Sphinx spat and hissed at the mortals who screamed and ran away in terror. Percy drew his sword at the advantage, but cursed silently as his back hit a brick wall.

"I like the boys that show fear," the Empousai licked her lips, dodging a messy swing from Percy.

She then kicked up with her mismatched legs and set Percy into the brick wall. What Percy hadn't been expecting was how much it would hurt. A powerful yell escaped his lips, tearing at his throat as his sword clattered to the ground and his knees gave way. His back felt like it was on fire, it felt like he was swimming in the Styx again.

"I love it when they scream," the Empousai particularly vibrated with energy, but ironically enough it was a shot of vibrant blue energy straight to the head that made her erupt into dust.

Percy pushed away from the wall and stared at the small circular piece of pipe heading out of the wall, a drain pipe perhaps. It had driven straight into his weak point, not hard enough to break the skin (that would've killed him!) but enough to make him actually throw up all he had just eaten.

To be honest he half expected to see blood in the blue vomit. Is this what Luke felt before he died? Surely it would've been worse. Wiping his mouth, he stood up and leaned heavily on the wall, watching as Steve cleanly decapitated the Sphinx with a mighty hurl of his shield, but not before it screeched;

"She'll get you Perseus! Like the others!"

"You alright kid?" he heard Stark ask. His frazzled mind was slightly confused at to why the billionaire called him 'kid' but at the sight of the news vans deduced he was going for the '_I have no idea who you are' _act.

"Fine," Percy coughed and resisted the urge to rub his back.

Steve came over while Tony went out into the street to shortly distract the cameras. Percy leaned heavily on the wall, sweating. How long had it been since he felt true pain? Percy never realised how much he hated pain.

"Go to the ambulance, it'll drive you to Stark Towers," Steve slung his shield over his back and offered a hand that Percy openly accepted.

Camera's flashed wildly as Percy made his way over to the ambulance. Great. At least in the ambulance it was only him and Dr Banner. Sitting down Percy rubbed his tired feet before collapsing onto the bed (stomach first) fully prepared to fall asleep.

"You can't fall asleep yet Percy," Bruce said kindly.

Percy mumbled something into the rough pillow, already half asleep. How was it he could create a tornado and still keep going but running for ten minutes nearly wiped him out. He supposed he should take the pain radiating from his back into consideration, but right now he was to tired to care.

"You could have a concussion, after I've checked that you can sleep," Bruce rested a hand on Percy's shoulder and attempted to turn him over, put the teenager batted him away.

"I can't get concussions," Percy mumbled.

"Is this part of the teenager ego nowadays?" Bruce asked.

"Do you have any ice?" Percy asked in a seemingly random fashion.

"Don't try and change-"

"If you give me ice I'll explain," Percy mumbled again and he heard Bruce fumble for a moment before handing him a gel ice pack. With a sigh of relief Percy placed it down on his back, feeling it sooth the fire that raged below the skin. Bruce's light fingers tenderly touched the skin through his shirt, feeling for cuts.

"You're not even bleeding," Bruce said in surprise.

"You know Achilles, right?" Percy rubbed his tired eyes.

"Not personally," Bruce responded, eyes betraying his eagerness to get new information.

"The curse he got from the river Styx, Curse of Achilles, I have it," Percy would have to explain it in better detail later "I can't get hurt,"

The 'ambulance' stopped and Percy realised he would have to walk. Pushing himself off the bed he held the ice to his back, breathing a sigh of relief as the pain began to minimize. He followed Bruce into an elevator, ignoring the concerned looks the man gave him. They came out on the main lounge room level where Pepper was sitting doing paper work, trying not to focus on what trouble Tony might be getting into now.

"Good lord! Are you okay-" Pepper quickly placed her papers on the table and moved towards Percy, who in turn moved towards the couch.

"Fine-have to sleep," Percy replied with fractured English as he collapsed face first into the couch and began to breath deeply.

"He can't be asleep already, can he?" Pepper gazed at Percy.

Bruce kneeled down next to the teenager and gently took his pulse, always the doctor. Feeling it slow and even he deduced that Percy was in fact already well asleep.

"Out like a light," Bruce answered Pepper's questioned before quickly looking the teen up and down for wounds.

His eyes landed on the gel pack that rested on the small of his back and he gently lifted it, surprised to find an angry bruise already formed in a perfect circle. Even as Bruce watched it slowly began to heal, becoming smaller and small each minute.

"He can heal?" Pepper asked, gazing at the bruise.

"He said he has the Curse of Achilles," Bruce said softly, watching as Tony landed outside and had Jarvis and various robots begin to strip off his armour.

"So if he gets shot in the ankle he dies?" Clint asked as he strided into the room.

"I wouldn't say ankle as such," Bruce mused silently.

"I need a sample," Tony strode into the room and went straight to the bar, pulling a needle out of one of the draws.

"Tony, what did I tell you about taking peoples bodily fluids without their permission?" Pepper frowned playfully at her boyfriend.

"Not to do it," Tony pouted, watching out the corner of his eye as Steve and Natasha came in "but- he doesn't get a say because he is currently drooling over my very expensive lounge,"

Natasha cocked her head and stared at the small amount of drool escaping from her teammates mouth, smiling slightly.

"Tony," Pepper stared blankly at him.

"Pepper," Tony retorted as he knelt down next to Percy "now shush,"

He attempted to drive the needle in the fleshy exposed arm, but as expected, it refused to go in. Tony gave a knowing smile and moved to the small of Percy's back.

"Anthony Edward Stark if you even attempt to stick _anything _into that boy I will give your _Black Sabbath _poster to charity," Pepper crossed her arms over her chest.

"You wouldn't," Tony stared at his girlfriend in mock horror.

"Watch me," Pepper said in return before her phone began to ring.

"Will that be all Miss Potts?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That'll be all Mr Stark," Pepper said in return before answering her phone and heading down in the elevator.

Clint glanced at Percy, who was still deeply asleep.

"How can he sleep through the noise?" Steve questioned, sitting down in a chair.

"He's a teenager," Tony shrugged as he positioned himself near Percy's lower back "back at M.I.T I slept through a whole lecture on the adverse affects of chemical explosions-"

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Getting samples," Tony replied, removing the ice pack and resting the tip of the needle right above the middle of the bruise.

"Didn't someone die from having a sharp object lodged into their only mortal weak spot. What was his name again? Oh right, Achilles," Clint said sarcastically.

"It's a needle, not an arrow," Tony rolled his eyes "he won't die,"

He was about to drive the needle into the skin when suddenly the elevator opened. Tony jumped a little, scared shitless at the thought it might be Pepper, but when he saw it was Thor he merely offered his greetings.

"Worked off that anger, Point Break?" Tony questioned playfully as he re-positioned the needle.

"What are you doing, friend Stark?" Thor asked his own question instead.

"Getting samples," Tony returned, preparing to drive the needle into the skin the second time.

"Stop!" Thor boomed so loudly that Percy actually jumped and rolled off the couch, landing solidly on his back. While he groaned in the floor and tried to wake up fully Tony let out an angry grumble.

"Stop what?" Percy asked finally, standing up and rubbing his back.

"Stark was about to drive one of those needle devices into your back," surprisingly Thor didn't seem angry at Percy, but rather Tony.

"What?" Percy asked, eyes growing wide as he ran a hand through his hair "why would you want to do that?"

"Samples," Tony shrugged.

"I would've died!" Percy yelled in horror "you would've killed me!"

There was a deadly silence around the room. All the Avengers stood silently in various positions, various emotions flickering over their faces. Natasha was cool as always, but part of her was wondering why you would want one spot so open. Clint was thinking along the same lines, and yet thinking about all the times he had killed people with things smaller then a needle. Bruce was filled with horror and guilt, while Steve basically radiated guilt. Thor was crackling slightly with his anger.

"That would've sucked," Tony said finally, chucking the needle down on the table.

"Just a bit," Percy said sarcastically "what stopped you?"

"Him," Tony jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Thor "I'm sorry about trying to kill you with a needle,"

"I shouldn't have left it open," Percy shrugged before striding over to Thor. No matter how annoyed he was at the man, when someone saved your life, you just didn't walk away without saying thank you. He stuck out a hand towards the demigod "thanks,"

Thor grasped the hand and shook it strongly "I must apologise Friend Jackson, my actions have been most rash of late,"

Percy attempted to process the information in his sleepy brain before replying "I shouldn't have brought up Loki, I'm sorry too,"

"Nor should I have challenged you or your family. The All Father sends his greatest apologies for my actions, and has sent forth a request for the redrawing of the treaty," Thor gave him a beaming smile.

"Wait," Tony cut between the pair "Thor fought you, ridiculed you, while Percy insulted your bag of cats crazy brother and now your best friends?"

"From the sounds of it Thor got told off by his daddy," Clint rolled his eyes and sat down.

"I did indeed get threatened with banishment by the All Father, if that is what you are implying, Friend Barton," Thor let go of Percy's hand.

"Well I'm to tired and sore to care about anything," Percy threw his hands up in the air an began walking towards the elevator, he turned though and pointed at Tony "you better not try anything like that again, or I'm going to introduce you to Mrs O'leary,"

"Who's she, your over weight pre-algebra teacher?" Tony asked snidely.

"She's my large-as-a-tank Hell Hound," Percy shrugged as he stepped into the elevator "I killed my pre-algebra teacher,"

The doors closed, leaving behind six thoroughly confused Avengers.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have great plans for Loki….not in this chapter though, sequel maybe…it this chapteris reported, because sorry I posted it in a hurry because I went to see the new Spiderman (love it), so here it is again**

Percy supposed there was an up side to being a part of the Avengers. His previously burnt and ruined apartment was already being repaired and would be finished well before his mother and Paul returned.

At least now that he had made friends with Thor the others were friendlier to him. Now at breakfast they actually involving him in the conversations. It was three days after Percy's apartment was ruined and the Son of Poseidon had heard nothing from Nico, and in return, nothing about Bianca. Percy was beginning to worry, but he didn't want to mother hen his cousin.

"Can you teach me to use a sword?" Tony asked Percy suddenly.

"Is this going to be like the time Clint tried to teach you archery?" Bruce questioned with a knowing sigh.

Tony frowned slightly at the memory "whole different ball game,"

"Why do you want to use a sword?" Percy asked warily, afraid maybe the genius had some motive behind it.

"It'd be fun," Tony shrugged.

"I don't have a spare sword," Percy really didn't want to teach the billionaire how to use a sword.

"I already have one," Tony argued.

"Mine's Celestial Bronze, if I try to hit you, it'll go right through you," Percy argued back. In all honesty he was hoping to stop by camp to talk to Chiron. He was beginning to worry about what was coming…

Thankfully, Pepper entered, becoming his saving grace. She had a file in a hand and everyone knew she meant business. Percy escaped into the kitchenette and began placing his bowl in the dishwasher, hoping he could maybe slip out silently while Pepper was talking.

"You're have a meeting with Mr Dare in fifteen minutes," Pepper scowled down at Tony.

Percy walked back into the room with renewed interest "of Dare Enterprises?"

Pepper seemed surprised but nodded anyway.

"Small world," Percy shrugged "can I borrow a phone?"

He dialled in Rachel, of course it wasn't hard for to come in. So while Tony was in a meeting with her father, she came up into the lounge room and talked to Percy, while doodling on her jeans. Rachel hadn't changed much, her hair was longer and had lost some of it's frizz, and her eyes where a slightly deeper green, but other than that she was still the same old Rachel.

"Just when I thought Tony Stark was cool, he has to go make a deal with my father," Rachel sighed, drawing the same three over and over again.

"He's bearable," Percy shrugged, wondering why his friend kept drawing three

"Just ask the question Percy," Rachel said with a smile.

One bad thing about Rachel being the Oracle was that she sometimes knew what you where going to do in advance. Percy had just been thinking about why Rachel would keep drawing three's, and was prepared to ask.

"Why do you keep drawing threes?" Percy asked with a smile.

"It's all I've been seeing lately. Power of three, curse of three, luck of three…." Rachel trailed off "like something with three is going to happen,"

"Not a prophecy?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Like a warning…." Rachel trailed off again, eyes glowing slightly "_beware her of three_,"

Percy knew that wasn't part of Rachel, that obviously had to be Oracle. He wouldn't forget that, he would have to ask Chiron about it when he went to camp.

"So, uh, how's school?" Percy changed the subject.

After about an hour of talking Rachel left, apparently her father would get suspicious is he saw her in the building. Percy just shrugged and leaned into the couch, thinking of heading to get lunch before he left. But a loud crash of thunder made his gaze flicker to the window. His eyes widened with surprise as he rushed to the glass to stare outside. It had not looked like this before. The clouds where thick and dark, blocking out the sun entirely while the wind blew so hard Percy could hear it whistle…he could've sworn it was clear outside just a second ago.

Someone had pissed Zeus off, badly.

Running into the elevator he pulled up his hood and stepped onto the roof, nearly being buffeted off by the wind. Going to the safety bar he held onto his hood so no one could see his face, then attempted to gaze at the Empire State Building where the centre of the storm was.

"Did someone piss Thor off?" Percy turned to see Clint working his way over to the railing, followed by Natasha.

"Not Thor, Zeus," Percy said, just as a bright flash of sheet lightening illuminated the Empire State Building.

"Someone's up there," Clint said suddenly, squinting at the building.

"How can you even see that?" Percy asked but he didn't get a response.

"Natasha, get me binoculars," Clint said to the Russian spy, who disappeared into the elevator "there is someone up there,"

Natasha came back surprisingly fast and handed Clint the high tech binoculars. Percy watched the elder man, trying to read his face to find out what was going on. Clint paled suddenly though, making him look as white as a sheet.

"Code red," Clint said, voice surprisingly smooth.

Natasha snatched the binoculars from his hands and looked for herself, becoming pale as well. In a rush the two spies where gone, leaving Percy to pick up the binoculars to try and figure out what Code Red meant. He understood why they had paled so dramatically.

A man wearing a weird ram horn helmet, strange green and gold armour, and a cape stood on the highest service level of the building. Percy had watched enough news to know who that was. Loki. But Percy felt sick as he saw who was next to him. Thalia and Nico where next to him. From this view he couldn't tell what kind of state they where in, but just the sight of them was enough to make his blood boil.

Rushing down stairs he entered his room and put his armour on as quickly as possible. With his helm under his arm he went to the roof where everyone else was already gathered, ready for the fight.

"Thor, go first, try and talk to him," Steve ordered briskly "Clint, with Percy, try to get as many arrows into him as possible, Percy, stay in the air to get Clint a good shot. Tony, get those two out of there, Natasha and I will empty the building. Bruce, I want you on standby,"

Blackjack came just as Steve had finished. Tony flew off towards the building, Thor following close behind. Percy swung skilfully onto Blackjacks back and offered a hand to hoist Clint up. The son of Poseidon would have to commend Clint later on his willingness to climb aboard the Pegasus.

"Keep it smooth," Percy told his Pegasus who neighed in agreement before taking into the air.

In a couple mighty flaps of his long wings Blackjack was circling the monument.

"How'd you want to shoot?" Percy yelled back to Clint, who was gripping onto Blackjack with his knees soley.

"I can shoot from anywhere," Clint yelled back, already knocking an arrow.

Upon closer inspection he saw Nico was looked rather battered, a black eye, bruised cheek, and from the way he wasn't putting weight on one leg he had broken something. Thalia on the other hand was looking absolutely terrified by the height she was at.

"What if this madness Loki?" Thor boomed as he landed on the walkway.

"I made a new business deal, nothing personal," Loki sneered back before beginning to fight Thor with what seemed to be a staff.

"Incoming, four o'clock," Clint yelled and Percy turned, but suddenly a strong gust of wind sent Blackjack into a corkscrew spiral.

"I don't see anything!" Percy yelled back.

"Two o'clock!" Clint yelled again and this time Percy did see it. It was like the clouds had formed the shape of a man. Clint fired an arrow and it went straight through. Tony seemed busy fighting off his own attackers, but their weapons seemed to have no affect on them.

He steered Blackjack in to where Thor and Loki where still locked in battle. Diving in stopped on the laneway next to Thalia.

"Thalia, I need your arrows," Percy said straight away.

"Are you insane! Get me down from here!" Thalia yelled over the rising winds.

"I can't carry you all, just wait!" Percy yelled back "I need the arrows!"

Thalia fumbled with a charm on her bracelet before handing it to her cousin. Clint was looking rather impatient, but after Percy shoved a newly retrieved quiver of bronze arrows towards him he seemed to be a bit happier. He slung it over his shoulder next to his other quiver and began firing off with those, finally making the Anemoi Thuellai disperse.

Using his own sword Percy tried to disperse as many as he could, but the Storm Spirits would just turn intangible. Tony was shot down to the streets below by some lightening, and Percy could see him working his way out of some rubble.

"Let's see how the daughter of Zeus flies, shall we Brother?" Loki sneered as he suddenly appeared next to Thalia, who looked so pale she could be a ghost.

Loki grabbed the scruffs of his two cousins clothes and with strength Percy wouldn't have guessed he possessed, flung them both over the edge. Percy dug his knees into Blackjack so hard the Pegasus whined in pain, but still continued to chase them. Thalia was screaming loudly, while it seemed Nico was attempting to draw shadows so he could travel.

Clint caught onto Nico first and flung him onto Blackjack. Percy didn't have time to stop though as they begun diving deeply for Thalia. Blackjack couldn't go any faster, and Thalia was too far away. It looked like she was about to smash into the pavement, but in a flash of red she was swept up by Iron Man.

"No one is safe!" Loki's voice boomed above the thunder "you will be exterminated!"

Perc swooped onto the ground and let Nico go to medics. He then flew back up, ready to give the guy that threw his cousins off a building a piece of his mind, but he was gone, leaving only Thor.

"Where is he?" Clint asked, jumping off the Pegasus.

"It was trickery," Thor spat "illusions where always Loki's strongest form of defence, I must visit him. HEIMDALL!"

In a flash of rainbow light Thor was gone. Percy tapped Blackjack with his knees and dived back down to the pavement. The road had been closed off and was filled with SHIELD cars and personnel, while New Yorkers crowded outside the police blocks. Blackjack trotted between the people, trying to find his cousins.

He found Thalia sitting on a sidewalk looking absolutely shaken. Her shirt was ripped and she had scratches on her arms and face, luckily that was the worse of it. Dismounting Blackjack Percy sat next to his cousin, who despite being a Hunter, was happy to hug him.

"Oh Gods," Thalia took a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" Percy questioned as Thalia pulled away.

"Fine," Thalia tried to steal herself.

"How'd he get you?" Percy asked, mentally sending off Blackjack to go and find Nico.

"It wasn't him," Thalia wiped her eyes "she copied his body, his voice….she knew it would make the biggest reaction,"

"Who?" Percy questioned.

"Hecate,"


	9. Chapter 9

**With Hecate, I used creative license, and stirred up all the myths about her together. And yes, if you're wondering, she is the one in Percy's dreams.**

"It makes sense," Annabeth said as she sat at the table with the rest of the Avengers, Thalia, Nico and Percy.

The four demigods had banned together to figure out what they could, before the emergency council meeting scheduled for later the next day. Nico and Thalia were all nicely healed thanks to ambrosia (Nico still had a slight limp) and where eagre to help.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" Clint asked, looking unimpressed.

"_Her of three_," Annabeth repeated what Percy had told her "Hecate is the Greek goddess of the three paths, goddess of three faces, Maiden, Mother, Crone. She's the goddess of ghosts, and the only deity, apart from Hermes, allowed in all three Big Three realms,"

"That would explain how she got the wind spirits, the ghosts and the ocean prisons," Nico ran a hand through his hair.

"But she fought against the gods in the Battle of Manhattan, didn't she get a punishment?" Percy asked confused "I thought she was all evil and hated,"

"She actually used to be liked," Thalia commented "she used to be friends with Lady Artemis, but then the mortals began playing her out as the Crone, and she turned,"

"But why didn't she get a punishment?" Percy asked, still feeling thoroughly confused.

"Demeter pulled some strings," Nico frowned deeply "apparently it was an old favour,"

"But why would she go against the gods?" Annabeth asked the question to herself "if Kronos couldn't do it, why did she think she could do it by herself?"

"Cockiness?" Percy shrugged, and Annabeth glared at him "just making a suggestion,"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Tony cut in suddenly.

"Don't see why not," Nico shrugged carelessly.

"I can name a few reasons," Percy and Thalia said at the same time, making them glare at each other.

"We're a team, we work together….it'd be nice to know what you're talking about," Tony said it slowly.

"Hecate used to be one of the biggest goddesses out there; everyone favoured her and loved her. She was part of the moon cycle, protector of women, and was said to ease the pain of childbirth. Soon people began seeing her as the goddess of Ghosts, Witchcraft and Necromancy, that's how she became known as the Crone. When the Gods began denying her a say, and a cabin at camp, she turned against them," Annabeth gave them an easy run down. "I don't understand why she's still unhappy,"

"What we're trying to understand is why she's attacking again," Thalia returned "and what she wants,"

Thor spoke up this time "I believe she is after Loki," the deity looked grave "and I fear what damage they may cause together,"

There was a brief silence around the table as they let that information sink in. Hecate had an army, a motive, and had already proved powerful….but her with Loki….that would be dangerous. More then dangerous; deadly. They had to stop her.

"How can she reach him? I thought the rainbow bridge was your only form of getting around?" Tony asked Thor, breaking the silence.

"She cannot breach the Bifrost, but Loki has permitted others into Asgard before without Heimdall's knowledge. It would have to be from a place of power-"

"-Olympus-"Annabeth stated

"- I fear though he is imprisoned he can still work his magic," Thor rubbed his tired face "the All Father has secured the walls and tripled the security just in case,"

"But when?" Tony asked.

"She's the goddess of the waning moon….maybe then," Annabeth shrugged.

"The next waning moon in is exactly five days," Jarvis chimed in.

"How can ghosts hurt people?" Clint asked, "aren't they intangible or something?"

Nico blinked in surprise at the questioned; "With enough power they can be given tangible bodies,"

"Like zombies?" Tony asked in disbelieve.

"Kinda," Nico returned.

"The Hunters are going to help," Thalia said, unconsciously touching her tiara "we have the numbers,"

"Uncle wouldn't allow it," Nico argued "he hardly let Percy join,"

"The Hunters won't be linked to the Greeks, unlike Camp," Thalia argued.

"We need all the forces we can get," Steve nodded "if you can fight with us, it would be greatly appreciated, ma'am,"

Thalia's eyes seemed to narrow "don't call me ma'am,"

Steve was a little a taken back, but apologised anyway "sorry,"

"I'm going to get the Hunters hunkered down at camp, and visit Lady Artemis," Thalia stood up and strode over to the elevator "coming Annabeth?"

"I'll stay….if that's okay…" she trailed off and glanced at Tony, who shrugged.

In the end, Nico ended up staying as well. Magically his full black armour appeared, with a little note attached to it. The son of Hades was pleased to see that he would be permitted to fight in battle next to the Avengers, but only this once. Annabeth though, had not been allowed, for the risk of her being found out. She was a little peeved off at first, but during dinner, she became distracted by the two resident genius'.

"-so you're saying that if magnify the specs on this design we can make it calibrate enough-" Annabeth was yabbering on about how she could improve- if it was possible- some of Daedalus' designs.

Percy swirled his pasta on his fork, feeling his IQ drop with every word with more then five letters. Half of it he didn't even have a chance of understanding.

"These Hunters, what do they do?" Clint asked the pair of Demigods.

"Hate on boys," Nico stated blatantly.

"They hunt down monsters with Artemis. Exclusive girls only club," Percy supplied a better explanation "they become immortal after they say the oath, they're basically all archers as well,"

"You would do well to mingle with them Clint Barton! They are the best archers to ever be on Midgard," Thor joined the conversation.

"Unless you want to picked to shreds, I suggest you don't challenge them in shooting," Percy smiled at the thought "they hate being upped by boys,"

Natasha soon joined the conversation as well "if your creatures are only harmed by Celestial Bronze, how can you expect us to fight them?"

Percy frowned and fought for a moment. Nico mirrored him, thinking hard about a way to solve that.

"It's easy to change arrows….guns not so much," Nico said after the silence "how do you feel about daggers?"

After Dinner they all turned in early. Nico got his own room, but Annabeth decided to room with Percy. They shared the large bed, snuggling close. Percy played with her hair, feeling it run like water between his fingers, while Annabeth traced circles on his hand.

In the morning Percy was surprised to find another duffle at the end of his bed. Untangling himself from Annabeth he unzipped it, finding a postage note on the bottom.

_Hermes Express Post_

Inside he found a high-tech quiver, filled with different arrows Percy, some of which he didn't even know what they would do. Then there where two forearm length long daggers, and two normal daggers. Figuring out who they where for he zipped it back up and made a mental note to bring them to breakfast.

After the he changed into a pair of clean clothes and picked up the duffle. While Annabeth had her own shower he headed upstairs, knowing Nico would already be awake. As expected, everyone was already sitting at the table, but surprisingly Thalia was back.

"I didn't even know you could get up this early, Pinecone Face," Percy joked as he dumped the duffle on the table.

"Like wise," Thalia replied "apparently, I have to attend a meeting with Director Fury,"

"Is that his real name?" Nico snorted.

"You think that's bad, you should see what he looks like," Percy laughed "he looks like that guy out of the _Matrix _mixed with a pirate,"

"You're kidding, right?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Percy chuckled.

"You're laughing at his outfit, and yet you're the one wearing a tiara with skull earrings," Clint pointed out, making Thalia scowl at him.

"It's not a tiara, it's a circlet, symbol of the lieutenant of Artemis," Thalia responded with a glare.

"It's a tiara, Thalia, just admit it," Nico pointed out.

"Say that again, Old Man, I dare you," Thalia glared daggers at the younger teen.

"It's a ti-ar-a," Nico sounded out the word.

"You are going-"

Thalia's threat was cut off by Steve thought, "so what's in the duffle?"

Percy turned his attention back to the duffel bag. His two cousins glared daggers at each other, but he knew a fight wouldn't break out. Unzipping it he pulled out the quiver first and handed it to Clint.

"Sweet," Clint smiled, testing the arrows weight.

Percy then pulled out the daggers and handed them to Natasha. The red headed Russian seemed please with them, because she pulled out one of her own daggers that she kept in her boot, and replaced it with one of the others.

"Yeah, that's fine, not like I wanted anything anyway," Tony acted hurt.

**The chapter is brief, but it gives a light overview to why Hecate went against the gods….Enjoy and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm just going to take this time to thank all those who reviewed (Don't worry, I'm not going to write all those names) and to the people who have put up with my horrible grammar *cough*….yeah….. Also, Hecate is the goddess of magic, but I'm kinda going for representation, Magic sounds nicer then Witchcraft, and I'm playing her out as the bad guy.**

They walked into the briefing room at nine, finding Fury and Agent Maria Hill already waiting. Percy tried to keep a straight face, while Nico and Thalia where sharing amused gazes. Fury seemed to notice them, and he glared at them with his solitary eye.

"I wonder where he gets the eye-patch from," Nico whispered low under his breath "a costume store?"

Percy nearly chuckled, but he managed to contain it. Thalia on the other hand couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter as she sat down; even Annabeth seemed mildly amused. Once everyone was seated at the table, Fury turned his eye to Nico and Thalia.

"You want to fight with us?" He questioned, straight forward and direct.

"Yeah," Thalia leant back in her chair "I have about a hundred archers down in Long Island,"

Fury nodded and folded his arms behind his head, turning to his gaze onto Nico this time. Nico returned the gaze easily, obviously not deterred by the gaze the Director was giving him.

"And you?" Fury questioned.

"What can I say, I don't like it when ghosts go free," Nico shrugged carelessly "do you know how much paper work that makes?"

Fury just nodded, while Maria Hill wrote something down on her note pad.

"We just need to know a couple of things," Maria said, replacing the note book for a tablet "SHIELD doesn't like being kept in the dark about anything,"

Percy did not like where this might be heading. The only thing they didn't know about his cousins where their life stories. Nico was supposed to be in his eighties, and Thalia her twenties, that would raise a couple of questions. He just hoped they didn't bring up some touchy subjects.

"According to our files, you don't exsist," she pointed with a pen to Nico "and you've been on a missing persons list for nearly ten years," she pointed to Thalia.

Nico frowned at that "Why is that even important? I mean, some on, I'm here right now that means I exsist,"

"It's important because SHIELD needs to have files on everyone and everything. They even know what my favourite candy bar is," Tony snorted.

"Really?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

As if to prove his point, Agent Hill stated; "You like _Snickers_, now can we get back to the question?"

"I got turned into a tree, then became immortal," Thalia said with a smirk "happy? We're here to talk about what we're going to do about Hecate, not what our whole back stories are,"

This made everyone be drawn back into the conversation. Fury seemed to roll his singular eye before pressing a button on the table, making a full holographic map of New York pop up. Annabeth seemed to almost squeal in excitement, and Percy sent her a confused glance.

"We don't know for sure it's New York," Natasha said as she stood up to look at the map "it could be a trick,"

"We need a prophecy," Thalia agreed "we have to be sure, I'm not putting my Hunters out there for some trap,"

"Bags not doing it!" Nico shouted.

"Second!" Thalia echoed.

"Third," Annabeth said as well, and ignoring the thoroughly confused adults she kissed him gently "sorry Percy,"

Percy just shrugged. Ever since Rachel had become the oracle, getting a prophecy wasn't nearly as disgusting as it was before. The only thing that still set him off was the green mist….it was just down right creepy.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Fury questioned, slightly peeved.

"We have an oracle, whenever we have quests she tells us which was to head. We're hoping she'll tell us it's here," Annabeth explained.

"So we're trusting a fortune teller?" Tony snorted.

"It's our best hope," Thalia argued "back to planning. I can have my Hunters on any rooftop you need….."

After an hour of planning they finally dispersed, mostly because the Demigods had already grown distracted by other things. Annabeth was talking about repulser technology, Percy was twiddling his pen around, while Thalia and Nico thumb wrestled. It wasn't like they could keep concentrating for that long.

"I'm going to take Blackjack to camp," Percy stood up and stretched.

"Why not take a taxi?" Clint asked.

"I have a feeling he's been conning people into giving him sugar cubes," Percy frowned slightly "he's crafty, I'll give him that,"

Thalia, Nico and Annabeth left the tower to go and get some lunch, so Percy didn't need to worry about them being left out. Putting on his armour he sat atop the roof top and waited for Blackjack to come. As expected, it didn't take long. Climbing aboard his friend, they began soaring towards Long Island.

_Hey boss, want a photo shoot? _Blackjack asked as he swerved towards a news helicopter.

"Blackjack!" Percy gripped with his knees as they swerved dangerously close to the helicopter "come on,"

Unfortunately Blackjack had a need for attention. The Pegasus dived down deep skimming the water of the rivers, drawing the attention of tourists that snapped up photos of them. Percy had to admit it was a nice feeling to actually be able to fly freely around New York.

When they did reach camp Percy jumped off Blackjack and let him prance over to the stables. Removing his helmet he begun walking towards the Big House, waving hello to those who knew him. Hesitantly though he strode past the Hecate cabin, finding some of the children in there happily, oblivious to their mothers planning.

He was lucky enough to find Chiron and Mr D playing pinochle up on the veranda. Setting his helmet down on the railing he waited for the God of Wine to finish dealing out the cards.

"Hello Percy," Chiron smiled up at him "how are you my boy? I saw the news report,"

"Hi," Percy ran a hand through his hair "I'm fine, my apartment got the most damage. I was actually wondering is Rachel was in?"

When Rachel first became oracle people had bombarded her with questions, so now it was a camp rule that you had to ask Chiron before goin to talk to Rachel about anything prophecy related.

"She's with the Apollo cabin I do believe," Chiron gazed out across the camp "best of luck Percy, I hope in these times you won't need it,"

Percy picked up his helm once again, and with a wave bounded down the stairs towards the archery range. No doubt the Apollo cabin was there challenging the Hunters. Every single target was taken up either by an Apollo camper or a Hunter. Percy found Rachel a little off to the side, sitting on a rock, watching each arrow land.

"Hey," Percy sat down next to his friend.

"Hey," Rachel said in return "before you ask your question, are free on the seventeenth?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?" Percy asked, confusion evident on his face.

"I have an art show," Rachel replied breezily "the moneys going towards reforestation,"

"Grover would love that," Percy smiled at the thought of his hairy friend.

"Go on, ask the question," Rachel smiled at him.

Percy tried to word it right; "where will Hecate attack?"

Almost instantly he got a response. Rachel's eyes began to glow and eerie green and the green mist began to swirl around her. When she spoke, it was with three voices, not one.

"_At the cross roads for the cities of the world,  
Her fury will be unfurled,  
The armoured sea will rise,  
And won't fall until the Three dies,  
But in the midst of peace the bull will charge,  
And his fury will be at large."_

Percy caught her as she feinted, waving away the concerned Apollo campers. He committed the prophecy to memory while he waited for Rachel to come back to herself.

"What did I say this time?" She questioned.

"The usual," Percy smiled at her "I have to go, but I'll be at the show!"

He bounded into the stables and pulled Blackjack away from a ten year old camper who had a hand full of sugar cubes prepared for the creature. Blackjack neighed in embarrassment an annoyance, while Percy just stared at him.

"Does he do that everyday?" Percy asked him as he hopped on.

_If I say yes does that mean he has to stop? _Blackjack asked sheepishly.

Rolling his eyes Percy pushed Blackjack into a take off run. It didn't take long for them to be soaring in the air again. While flying though, he was nearly knocked off his Pegasus by Iron Man.

"Hey, I'm flying here!" Tony shouted comically at Percy as he stopped and hovered in the air.

They where currently resting above Broadway, and many tourists continued to snap up photos of them. Percy rolled his eyes at Tony, then realised he couldn't see it. Flying away back to the tower he stepped into the elevator and removed his helmet.

"Everyone is currently in the training facility," Jarvis spoke, lighting up the floor number "they seem to be waiting for you,"

"Why are you British?" Percy questioned as the elevator went down.

"Mr Stark believes it makes my snark a lot more bearable," Jarvis replied coolly "and apparently having an English butler makes him feel like Batman,"

"Seriously?" Percy chuckled "he should've named you Alfred,"

In the large training floor he noticed many things at once. Clint and Thalia were shooting arrows like no tomorrow, Annabeth seemed to be fighting the Black Widow with her dagger (Percy would never admit it, but Annabeth was getting her butt whooped), while Steve, Bruce and Nico sat on the side lines.

Percy sat down next to his cousin and dropped his helmet before beginning to work of his armour with skilled fingers. Setting it down next to him he relayed the prophecy to his cousin, who frowned but nodded anyway.

"New York it is then," He said before standing up "I need to train,"

"It's not training if I beat you every time," Percy chuckled, standing up anyway.

Nico's only response was to draw out his sword. Percy shrugged and drew his as well, not letting out his shield at this time. He knew Steve and Bruce were watching closely, after all they knew the two cousins favoured swords as weapons.

With a nod they advanced on each other. Nico was always light on his feet and headed for weak spots, while Percy always looked for openings and was rather blunt in his movements. They fought harder, and Nico began to break a sweat. TO Percy though, it felt like he had just gone for a light jog. In a swift move Percy stepped inwards to one of Nico's jabs and locked sword hilts. With extra strength he twisted the blade out of Nico's hand and sent it scattering across the floor.

The son of Hades pulled out one of his own daggers though. With the shorter blade he had to get closer to Percy, who tried to keep him away at sword point. But Nico was smaller and more agile. He rolled under the blade and made a fake swiped across Percy's chest. The son of Poseidon dropped his sword and high tackled his cousin, sending the pair rolling over the floor. With his strength, Percy easily pinned Nico against the floor.

"I win," Percy cheered.

"Shut up," Nico said as Percy got off him.

After everyone had washed up the group met in the living room. Tony dropped back in, and Percy was surprised to find he was actually wearing a business suit under the Iron Man suit. Thor, as it turned out, had drop in to visit someone in New Mexico. When Percy relayed the prophecy to everyone, they seemed slightly unimpressed.

"I imagined something about death and blood," Tony complained.

"After a while you get sick of those," Percy sat down on a couch "I lost count of how many times I've been told I'm going to die,"

"Melodramatic much, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"I didn't even know you knew words that big!" Percy acted shocked.

"Do you even know what it means?" Thalia asked in return.

"Remind me never to have kids," Tony sighed as he watched the cousins squabble. Turning on the TV he put it on the news, hoping to catch the shares.

"_We're back with our main story. The cruise ship Oceanic has hit uncharacteristic rough seas off the Caribbean cost and is reportedly taking on water-"_

Percy snapped away from his argument with Thalia and gazed at the TV.

"_-there have been no reported deaths thus far, but a full head count has not been completed. People's main concerns at the time is the risk of an oil spill that can damage the-"_

_Uncharacteristic rough seas…._the words trailed in Percy's head. His mother and Paul had taken the liner for their cruise. Poseidon wouldn't cause rough seas near his mother, Percy knew that. Maybe it was the mist covering it? What if it was actually a monster attack-

"What's wrong Percy?" Bruce asked, noticing the look of concern and worry on the teenagers face.

"My parents were on that ship,"

**Okay, one question. DO you want Percy's identity to be revieled to the public?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just if you think this chapter is rushed, I've had this whole story planned out since day 1.**

Even in a private jet, being waited on hand and foot by hot air hostesses, Percy still didn't like flying. He had to give it to the pilot he made it an exceptionally smooth flight, but still up in the he just didn't feel comfortable. At least on Blackjack he knew Zeus couldn't strike him down because it was one of his fathers sacred animals, but in a plane it was a free for all.

The teenage Demigod would've much preferred shadow travel, but Tony had made him take the private jet. To the stewardess' and the captain he was the nephew of Tony's body guard, Happy. It was a lame excuse, but at least it seemed to be working. Tony had also given him a phone, a _Stark Industries _phone. It looked more like a sheet of glass then an actual phone, and Percy was afraid if he even pressed on the screen to hard it would break. He had tried to say no to the phone at first, but unfortunately, it was pressed into him.

The jet would be taking him home as well at the end of the day. His mother and Paul could come if they wanted, but Percy wasn't sure his mother would step foot on a plane, even if it was a private jet. The TV played some action movie he wasn't interested in, while the two air hostesses milled around the cockpit, laughing with the Captain about something.

When the plane did land, Percy got off it as quickly as possible, giving hesitant waves to the busty hostesses. On the tarmac he was lead by a man named Jermaine through airport security and to a private car that would take him to the hotel most of the people from the cruise had booked into prior. He hadn't been able to contact his parents, nor the hotel, their lines where always busy.

In the lobby he could see why. It must've been peak season, and along with the cruise ship disaster, the place was packed with tourists. Percy saw so many people wearing Hawaiian shirts it would've put his fathers collection to shame. He worked through the crowds and made it to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm wondering is a Paul Blofis has checked in yet," Percy said as he leant on the front counter.

"Paul Blowfish?" the lady asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Blofis, B-l-o-f-i-s," Percy spelt it out for her.

She clicked away at her computer for a moment before answering "they checked in yesterday, would you like me to put a call through?"

"Yeah, please," Percy said.

"And your name is?" she questioned as she tapped in the numbers.

"Percy Jackson," he replied.

Eventually after she got through to Paul she handed him a card key and directed him towards the elevator. Inside he was trapped between a family that had just returned from the beach, and a bell hop who had a trolley full of luggage. He escaped from the elevator and knocked on his parents door.

"Oh Percy," his mother hugged him tightly in the hall.

"Hey mum," Percy replied, smiling at Paul over her shoulder "I kind of need to breath…."

Sally let him go and lead him into the hotel room. Percy noticed the lack of luggage and figured it had been lost with the ship, or not returned yet.

"How'd you get here?" Paul asked as they sat down.

"Plane," Percy replied, getting distracted by the sounds of the yells from the pool "what happened?"

"A giant squid," Paul still sounded like he didn't believe it "it began pulling at the hull….."

"I knew it couldn't be rough seas," Percy commented.

"The seas where terrible after it started attacking," Sally said "but we're fine, and that's all that matters. How are you? I haven't had a chance to watch the news yet,"

Percy frowned for a moment; "the apartment kind of got caught in the cross fire," seeing his mothers face he tried to cover his tracks "it wasn't my fault I swear! It was the Sphinx. Don't worry though, it's already beign repaired,"

"Where did you get the money to repair it?" Paul asked in Sally's place.

"Tony Stark," Percy said with a small smile "turns out he's not as much of a dick as the media plays him out to be,"

"Percy!" Sally said "language!"

Percy's brow crinkled in confusion "I just told you that I ruined our apartment, and you're having a go at me for saying one bad word….."

"There's some thing people just have to adapt to," Sally smiled at her son "but that-"

His phone began to ring and he picked it out of his pocket, seeing a pre-loaded picture of Tony on the screen he looked at his mother apologetically.

"Is that the Aquaman theme song?" Paul asked with a chuckle.

"Go on, answer it," Sally pressed.

Percy pressed answer and headed out to the balcony.

"Hey," Percy answered, leaning on the balcony to gaze down at the large pool.

"Get your butt back here," the voice seemed to be echoing slightly.

"What?" Percy questioned, flickering a gaze back into the hotel room.

"She decided to attack now, so get your arse back to the Big Apple," Tony ordered, and Percy heard the sound of a repulser being fired.

"It's a four hour flight," Percy gripped his hair with his free hand.

"Your cousin's sending over Mrs O'leary or whatever her name is," Tony said "meet Captain in times Square when you arrive,"

The call ended and Percy quickly tucked the phone away and entered the hotel room again. His mother must've recognised the look because she just gave him a sad smile.

"Do me a favour and don't watch the news," Percy said, looking at his watch, seeing it was only twelve. Their game plan for Hecate had been completely wrong, she shouldn't be attacking during the day, let alone today of all days….unless the whole cruise ship was a way to get Percy out of New York….

Suddenly Mrs O'leary broke through the shadows in the room, just missing hitting a lamp. She was panting happily, and didn't hesitate to lick Percy.

"I have to go," Percy hugged his mother tight "love you,"

"Try not to break a lot of things," Sally said kindly, and Percy laughed.

"I'll try," Percy returned "I'll make sure you get a signal that I'm safe,"

He hopped up onto Mrs O'leary, and in a great bound he was immersed in shadows. It only took seconds, but it still made Percy feel sick. In his room he put on his armour and rushed up to the roof. What he saw there made him take a step back in shock.

The sky was so grey and stormy it made it look like night, the ghostly figures of the wind and sky spirits could be seen flying around creating lightening that shot through into buildings. Iron Man could be seen flying around, fighting of the devilish metal birds that seemed to be in league with Hecate. On the shores of the rivers Percy saw numerous different large creatures coming out, giant crabs, giant squids, giant manta shrimp…..it was easier just to say everything was giant.

But what was in the city was worse. Monsters and ghosts prayed on the mortals below, the ghosts armed with crude weapons and Greek fire, while the aged monsters attacked with skill. He could hear the yelling of the mortals below, and on instinct he drew out his sword.

Blackjack swooped in and Percy didn't hesitate to climb onto him. The Pegasus swooped low on the city streets, and Percy clenched his fists, making the fire hydrants on the street explode. The water seemingly acted on its own accord as it created a large wave that completely cleared one street of monsters.

When Percy landed in Times Square he saw Steve fighting off hordes of ghosts. With slight physical bodies Steve's punches did land, but he didn't have the weapons needed to destroy them. Percy swept in and cut through them easily, in the end they where surrounded by a pile of dust.

"We need you to stay close to the water," Steve ordered "we've got Thalia surrounding the Empire State Building, and Nico's on ghost patrol. Hawkeyes with Black Widow, and Starks got the skies. Make sure none of those monsters get further then a block from the sea,"

"Got it," Percy replied "need a lift anywhere?"

"I'm good," Steve replied.

Percy took to the air and began going towards the bank of the river. He eyed a rather large shrimp, gripping Riptide for the kill. It took only five minutes to rid all of the giant shrimp (that just didn't sound right in Percy's head), but then came a true challenge. A giant crab, three times larger then the one he had fought aboard the Princess Andromeda.

Dropping down onto the street he gazed in at some of the cafes that lined the straights. They where filled with panicking citizens, ranging in ages. At least when Kronos attacked he put the mortals to sleep. It made Percy cringe as he thought about how many people would get hurt.

"Blackjack, fly around him," Percy whispered to his Pegasus, who nodded and took to the air again.

While the large meaty claws where distracted by Blackjack, Percy clenched his fist again and let the water from the fire hydrant scream up into the air. Feeling his gut clench from the force he controlled the water so it spread over the road, before freezing it. Enlarging his shield he took it off his wrist and held it in front of him, before running towards the patch of ice. At the last second before he hit it, he jumped onto the shield, using it as a makeshift board.

Just as he was under the belly of the beast a loud pain filled neighing made Percy falter, then fall off the shield completely. He swiftly stabbed upwards into the soft belly of the crab, before diving out from underneath it. He could feel pain humming through the mental bond he and his Pegasus shared, and brushing off the bronze dust that was now reigning down on him he ran over to where Blackjack was making a slow decent.

_He got my leg _Blackjack panted as he landed, holding the injured and bleeding leg off the ground.

Percy knelt down near it and gazed at it, feeling sick at the sight of the ruined tendons and ligaments. He was surprised Blackjack could stay that still. Gazing around the city he knew he'd find Mrs O'leary somewhere.

"Go to Chiron, buddy, he'll clean you up," Percy said to Blackjack who surprisingly didn't put up a fight.

Now that he was on foot he had to run down the streets. It was like one giant maze to him, the only landmarks being the amount of damage. He was just about to turn onto a street were he had spotted a rather large snake slithering down when the sound of a familiar voice stopped him.

Even in death Gabe still looked liked a tusk-less walrus in thrift-store clothes. His double chins hadnt gotten any smaller and his hair hadn't gotten any thicker either.

"Think you're some big hero now punk?" his past step father asked. "Just 'cuz you run around with a sword?"

Behind him where about ten ghosts, and two hell hounds.

Percy decided to pointedly ignore that low jab and respond with his own.

"I would say death hasn't been kind to you, but you looked like that even when you where alive," Percy gripped his sword tighter and enlarged his shield "at least the smells gone,"

"I'm going to enjoy smashing your head in, punk," Gabe returned, gesturing for the ghosts he obviously thought lesser then him to go forward.

They where an easy kill, untrained in combat they wielded their swords like sticks. When Gabe sent forth the Hell Hounds, Percy jeered at him;

"Not man enough to fight me yourself?" the son of Poseidon easily destroyed one of the Hell Hounds "wouldn't expect any less from a man who hates on women,"

"That little bitch deserved it," Gabe jeered back, gripping his sword.

Anger swelled up in Percy and with one swift blow he finished off the second Hell Hound. With the fury swelling within him he pounced on Gabe, easily knocking the sword from his over weight hands.

"My mother should be treated like a queen. I've never been happier then the moment she told me she turned your sorry arse into stone," he gripped his sword and pointed it over his unbeating heart "you're just a bastard who wouldn't know a bar of soap if it hit you in that ugly mug of a face,"

"You little runt-"

Percy didn't hesitate to drive the sword into his step fathers chest. He soon dispersed into golden dust like the other, but for some reason Percy felt so much better after that. Looking to the sky he watched as Tony zoomed over head, a flock of birds following behind him.

"_Percy, I need you at Grand Central_," Nico's voice broke into his ear "_Alligators just decided to drop by,"_

Percy frowned but keyed in anyway "why can't you handle it? I've got a serpent just a couple blocks away with my name on it,"

"_Do I look like Steve Irwin? I've got to handle Melinoe," _Nico retorted back.

"Steve Irwin is the crocodile dude right?" Percy questioned as he looked at the bike tied to a pole.

"_Now is not the time to be arguing!" _Thalia cut in the argument.

"I wasn't arguing-" Percy cut through the chain on the bike (he would return it) and hopped onto the seat "-just asking a question,"

"_If you don't stop spamming the feed you'll be asked yourself why you have an arrow shoved up your arse!" _Thalia shouted back in return.

"Where would I be without you Thalia?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"_I can name a few places you won't be if you don't shut up_," Thalia.

"Eye, eye Lieutenant Pincecone," Percy mocked sarcastically.

**Reviews appreciated. I'm working on a series of oneshots I'll post after I've finished this called 'Percy's Amazing Stupidity'. A humour ficlet about all the times the Avengers have caught him doing something stupid. ALSO 14,500 views! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning! Tear-jerking ahead! Well, at least I hope so.**

Ash fell down on him like twisted snow, the sky still thundered and lightening still struck. Just after New York had been rebuilt, here it was being attacked again. Percy rode through the city on the bike, to engrossed in the mission at hand to pay attention. The city he had grown up in, the city he loved, was burning around him. The streets where littered with abandoned cars, while buildings where filled with worried citizens. They seemed to afraid to leave the safety of their office buildings and cafes, not that Percy could blame them. He had already passed Hawkeye and Black Widow who were fighting off Empousai.

Soon Percy found himself at a rode block of abandoned cars. He gazed down at the borrowed bike, and tried to calculate how long it would take to reach Grand Central by foot.

"The _Tour de France _isn't on just yet, Fish Boy,"

Percy turned to see Tony land with a soft _clank _on the road. Percy rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Need a lift?" Tony stepped forward in the street, raised his hand, and promptly shot a repulser beam at a stray Hell Hound, making it collapse into bronze dust.

"As long as you don't drop me," Percy replied, jumping off the bike. He wrapped his arms around the cool metal of the suits shoulders and gripped on for dear life as he was rocketed up into the air. It certainly wasn't something he wanted to experience again.

"_Stark, we have some cannons down on 84__th__ with your name on them_," Steve came through the com link.

Tony stopped outside the Grand Central Station, and Percy climbed off. Tony rocketed into the sky yet again, leaving Percy to race into the station. Inside he found many business commuters, teenagers and families with kids standing on the outermost edges of the room while Alligators circled around, as if trying to choose the juiciest one to eat.

"Oh my god it's Gladiator!"

As if recognising the name the alligators all turned to him, looking as if they where smiling. Re-enlarging his sword and shield he gazed at them, trying to find a way to attack them. It seemed though they would be the first to attack. One brave one moved with great speed and attempted to bite right through his calf muscle.

_Time to kill me some 'gators_, Percy thought as he pushed his sword into the alligators head, right between the eyes. The second one came up and Percy dealt with it the same way. Suddenly though the alligators began shuffling together, morphing until there stood only a malted alligator that stood six feet tall on its hind legs.

"Might morphing alligator, who knew?" Percy asked himself, but during that brief thought the tale whipped around and smashed him solidly into the wall. "and super strength, great,"

Groaning he stood up and shook his head, trying to make sure his brain hadn't decided to mess about with him. Still gripping his sword he watched as the alligator let it's tale swing right above the mortals heads, making them yell and duck.

"Get out!" Percy shouted in his loudest voice. It seemed to work, because everyone began running towards the exit. The alligator attempted to snap up some of the slower people, but Percy promptly threw his shield at it's open mouth. He watched in anger as it bit it in half.

"Not again!" he complained as he pushed through the crowd.

"Percy," someone grabbed his arm, and he turned surprised to see the Stole twins.

"You guys have to go," Percy watched as the alligator attempted not to choke on the piece of the shield it had managed to chew.

"We can help," they said simultaneously.

"I know you want to-" Percy pushed them out of the way, barely managing to miss being eaten "but Zeus won't allow it,"

"Sons of Hermes remember, since when have we cared what others think?" Travis raised an eyebrow.

"Listen-" Percy swiped at the alligators jaws "-I really don't have time to argue! If you want to help, get up to Olympus and try to see if we can get any reinforcements,"

"Righto!" the twins high fived and raced out of the station.

Percy missed being snapped at, but yet again was hit by the tail. Wondering slightly how an alligator could be that strong, Percy tried to pick himself out of the debris he had made- yet again. Turns out he had blasted his way into a supply closet. Gazing at the extremely flammable liquids Percy smiled. In his life he had learnt hat chemicals made the biggest explosions (by accident of course). He started sparks by running his sword across the ground, and in seconds he was holding an extremely explosive bottle of chemicals.

"Hey, crocodile Dundee!" Percy yelled at it, making it swing around and face him "Hungry?"

As if in agreement it came charging at him across the floor. Praying for good aim, Percy through the bottle at the last second, watching as it was swallowed up completely by the reptile. Percy ducked and covered his head, wincing as the muted explosion rocked the floor. He grimaced though as pieces of alligator flesh began to rain down on him.

"Gross," he said as he stood. He began picking pieces off the flesh off himself, frowning at the smell of the charred flesh. Taking off his helmet, he began picking the flesh out of the horse plume, wondering how many baths it would take to get rid of the smell.

What he didn't expect though was for someone to echo that statement. Spinning on his heels he saw a girl of maybe eight flicking alligator flesh from her hair. Eyes widening in alarm he gazed from the helmet to her young freckled face. He then gazed outside, but was grateful to see everyone had cleared out. Minimising his sword he began over to the girl.

"You're cuter then I expected. I thought you'd have scars and stuff," she commented.

"Thanks?" Percy let that to hang in the air for a moment "listen, you can't tell anyone what I look like, its really important. I don't mean like just plain normal important, I mean like really, really, really-"

"You talk a lot," she gazed up at him.

Percy blinked a couple of times in surprise "I suppose…."

"I won't tell," she played with a lock of her hair "if you let me ride on your horse,"

"Blackjack?" Percy questioned in surprise "he's injured, how about on my dog?"

"Deal,"

Chucking on his helmet he called into Nico.

"Get Mrs O'leary for me," Percy said "I'm too slow on foot and Blackjacks out of commission,"

"_Do I look like a kennel service?" _Nico asked.

"Just get her," Percy sighed.

In under a minute Mrs O'leary was there and panting in full. Percy lifted the little girl onto her, just below the neck, before hopping on.

"Point out your parents to me, okay?" Percy said to her.

The group of people from the station were being ferried towards a building with a large enough basement. Percy caught onto the tale of the procession, and lead Mrs O'leary through the crowd.

"There," the girl pointed towards a very flustered looking mother.

He reined Mrs O'leary in and stopped besides the women. Jumping off his dog he lifted the girl off and held her out to the mother.

"Thank you,"

Percy was surprised to be enveloped in a hug by the mother. He went stiff as a board as she did it, and she soon seemed to realise his awkwardness and released him. Percy stood there awkwardly surrounded by people for a moment before nodding.

"No problem," he shrugged before climbing back onto Mrs O'leary.

"Gladiator, sir," a policeman said while the people around him where shuffled into a building.

"_Percy, it's getting quiet out there," _Thalia broke in his ear.

"For you maybe," Percy muttered.

"Pardon?" The cop asked.

"Not you, the com link," Percy tried to explain.

"_Kelp Head, I'm serious," _Thalia growled.

"I know you're serious!" Percy barked back.

"Are you feeling okay?" the cop asked, rather embarrassed.

"Thalia, shut up, I'll get to you in a minute," Percy ordered into the com link before talking to the cop "sorry, com link, what did you want?"

"We've gotten almost everyone into safe positions, but we have no hope against those creatures," the cop gazed around the ruined city "our bullets just go straight through them,"

"I'll see what I can do," Percy gazed up at the sky "Thalia, if it's silent out there send some Hunters to help the cops,"

"_We've got to hold ground here-"_

"I'm heading over, just fifteen should be enough, that's all I'm asking," Percy held up a finger to the cop.

"_You owe me," _Thalia grunted.

"Think of it as a return for all those Hamburgers I've brought you," Percy smiled to himself before saying to the cop "you've got fifteen Hunters coming, I recommend having a girl lead them,"

"_Meet at the Empire State Building, monsters have just dropped off the map. It isn't normal," _Steve came in his ear.

"Got it Captain," Percy dig his knees into Mrs O'Leary's side and lead her down the street.

At the building he saw Thalia talking to her crowd of remaining Hunters. Thor was close by, staring warily at the giant green Hulk, while Tony just landed and Nico climbed off his back. Clint and Natasha drove in on motorcycles (Percy doubted they'd return them). Steve came in last, and at the sight of him the group moved forward to hustle it in.

"They can't have just disappeared," Nico stated from behind his eerie skull visor. "I know the ghosts haven't returned to Hades,"

"What is she waiting for?" Tony asked.

"Maybe she's trying to play with our heads," Percy shrugged.

"Or maybe she was just waiting for the right opportunity,"

The voice wasn't warm or even cruel….it was almost melodic. The person whom the voice belonged to was about 5'11, with long scarlet hair and daring blue eyes. Dressed in a draping robe of purple it swirled around her like twisted mist. Next to her were two hounds, though that seemed to be the least of their problems. Behind her stood a full armada of ghosts and monsters.

"Position three!" Thalia called to her Hunters, who instantly had arrows pointed at the same angle.

"Thalia, you know the ancient rules. If we don't challenge her, she can't challenge us," Percy said in return "she wants us to,"

"My, my Percy, you're smarter then I first thought," Hecate rolled her eyes to the heaven "but I think I'm just a little higher up then you on the IQ table,"

With a click of her manicured fingers, two monsters came forward, someone hanging between them. Percy knew who was straight away because of that golden blonde hair. He didn't even have to look twice. Anger bubbled within him as he noticed the long cut across his girlfriend's cheek.

"You didn't make sure she was safe?" Percy asked his team.

"She was at the tower," Clint fingered the arrow he had knocked on his string.

Percy enlarged his sword yet again and began to advance forward, but Steve grabbed onto his arm, easily holding him back.

"How do we know she isn't some projection?" Steve asked, ignoring the struggling Percy.

"Simple," she pulled a jewel incrusted dagger from her belt, and in one smooth movement slid it easily into Annabeth's stomach.

"No!" Percy, Nico and Thalia yelled at the same time. Annabeth's own yell of pain was muffled by the gag tied around her mouth.

"Position Omega, fire at will!" Thalia roared in her fury, already charging up electricity in her spear.

While volley's of arrows shot towards Hecate, Nico grabbed his sword from its sheath and slammed it into the ground, making a large fissure appear in the ground. It kept growing and growing until monsters and ghosts alike were scrambling to get away from it.

"Polemistés tou Ádi̱ , gia na af̱xi̱theí o Lórdos sas!" Nico roared in Greek, and the Avengers watched slightly disgusted as skeletal warriors began climbing out of the hole.

Fire hydrants on the street burst to life, while water from the sewers bubbled up onto the street. The ground shook and the seas rose, making near tsunami sized waves. Gripping his sword he ran towards the goddess of witchcraft, ignoring the arrows that pinged off his armour. He was about to strike a blow, she suddenly disappeared, leaving only purple tendrils behind.

Percy was too concerned about Annabeth to care. He cut through the monsters holding her easily then cut through her bonds. Laying her gently down on the ground he stared at the dagger, feeling hatred burn inside of him just at the thought of it. His hands ghosted over the blood that was beginning to cover her front.

"Percy," blood bubbled out of her mouth.

"Try not to speak," Percy gripped her hand "you'll be okay, got it? I promise,"

With his free hand he gently caressed her soft cheek. Tears pulled in his eyes and dripped down off his cheeks, landing against her blood stained shirt.

"Apollo!" Percy yelled up to Olympus "APOLLO!"

But there was no response, not a single ray of sunlight broke through the thickening clouds. If Percy wasn't so caught up in his anguish he would've noticed how the clouds began to swirl around in a vortex pattern, as if trying to open. Rain finally began to fall, and Percy did his best to cover her.

"Percy…" Annabeth sighed.

"APOLLO! Come on! Anyone?" he yelled in anguish up at the sky.

Around him the fighting continued. He ignored the arrows, soldiers and monsters, he only had eyes for Annabeth. If he took out the dagger would she bleed more? But if it was poisoned it meant more was getting into her system.

"The sky…." Annabeth's grey eyes were focused on the sky.

Percy turned his gaze up to see the clouds had cleared away in a circle, giving him a clear view of a city so fantastic it was hard to describe. It gleamed brightly and shined as if made of gold, buildings taller then sky scrapers could be seen. It looked like a higher tech Olympus.

The wind spirits began zooming into the vortex, and Percy saw a flash of purple disappear into it as well. Thor obviously knew what that place was though because he zoomed into the hole as well. As he turned his gaze down to the ground Percy saw that Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes had closed.

"Come on Annabeth," Percy stroked her face "open those pretty eyes for me, come on,"

As he didn't get a response, he grew more frantic.

"Come on Wise Girl, don't do this to me," his bloody hands ghosted across her face "you're everything to me, don't leave me,"

The battle seemed to have finished. Tony had already flown into the air, following Thor, leaving the rest of the Avengers (minus the Hulk who was having fun smashing some skeletons) circled around him.

"She's not gone yet," Nico knelt next to her "soon, but not yet,"

"We can call in SHIELD-" Steve offered.

"They won't get here fast enough," Natasha cut him off.

"APOLLO!" Thalia yelled up to the sky. Her tears mingled in with the rain "Get your sunny arse down here right now!"

"Come on Apollo!" Percy echoed the yell.

"Tina, get up to Olympus right now and get Apollo down here right now!" Thalia yelled at one of her Hunters before taking Annabeth's over free hands "I've already lost Luke,"

A ray of sunshine did finally break through the clouds. Percy gazed up at it through his tear filled eyes and watched as Apollo touched the pavement. Without the bright smile and happy blue eyes, he didn't look like the same sunny god Percy had met all those years ago.

"You owe me big time, Cousin," Apollo said as he pushed through the circle and gently picked Annabeth up "now go and win us another war,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Slight OOC warning. Also this chapter may seem confusing, but please stick with me.**

For a man surrounded sitting in the presence of three gods, he was rather calm. Not even a hint of apprehension rolled of him, and Zeus wasn't sure he liked that. One thing he knew he didn't like being was ordered around, but he supposed he couldn't get away from it, Hera could get very loud when she wanted to. No one had dragged his brother here, he had turned up out of is own free will. How he knew to come, Zeus would have to figure out later.

Nick Fury remained calm even as Poseidon lost his cool. Zeus hadn't expected his brother to like the plan, that's why he didn't want him to come to this meeting.

"Calm down brother," Zeus resisted the urge to role his eyes "the mortal is right, the damage is to great already. At this rate the battle will continue through the day,"

"We don't need to go to last resorts," Poseidon argued "this is my son we're talking about,"

"A mortal son, I do not get why you are so attached to him, he'll die eventually," Hera said, the words dripping off her deadly tongue.

"He means more to me then you'll ever know," Poseidon spat at his sister "and I promised his mother that no ill would befall him,"

Director Fury watched the arguing gods with his single eye, becoming rather amused, but amazed at the same time. The god of the sea did seem to care about his child a lot, obviously something uncommon in the Greek world, taking from Hera's reaction.

"I am King of the Gods, not you, brother," Zeus stood, putting the brothers at the same height "my words are my law."

Zeus and Hera calmly travelled out of the room, while Poseidon stepped forward to lock eyes with the Director, anger shining through his own sea green eyes.

"You do not know what you are about to unleash, Director,"

**-this is a line break –**

Percy was beginning to tire. Emotionally and physically. He felt as if someone had made him swallow a lead ball, it sat in the pit of his stomach, weighing him down. His mind was becoming pre-occupied with Annabeth, and that gave monsters a chance to break through his defences. He'd lost times how many times he had been slammed into walls or stepped on.

"Come of Percy," Nico dug him out of the latest pile of rubble "this is the last one before the Boss Level,"

"This isn't _Mario, _Nico," Percy sighed, "we aren't going to fight some dude in a spiked shell,"

"Aren't you Captain Cheery," Nico rolled his eyes as he pointed his sword towards the serpent slithering onto the scene.

"Says the guy I have to bribe into smiling," Percy returned "lets just get this finished, I don't like the look of that portal,"

"Nothings gone in or out of it for ten minutes," Thalia strided up next to them "not even a hint of Hecate, and Starks com link must've died,"

Percy readjusted his grip on his sword "right, let's do this, then see if we can get up there,"

Just as the trio began to move in for the kill, Hulk suddenly came onto the scene. He jumped down and landed solidly on the serpents head, smashing it in with his large green fists. Thalia scowled slightly at the loss of her kill, but Percy was so grateful he could've kissed that big green smashing machine.

Thalia let her gaze fall on the sky "how do we get up there?"

"Uh, guys, I think that's the least of our problems," Percy tapped his cousins on the shoulders as he stared in awe at the new lot of monsters coming down the street "Dracaenas, Empousai, Minotaur…..Medusa? Great, just what I needed to deal with, my dads ex-girlfriend,"

"Captain, we've got Medusa. The snake hairs a give away, leave her alone. We'll deal with it," Thalia said through the com feed.

"_Got it,_" came the reply.

"What's the score?" Thalia questioned as she began walking towards the advancing monsters.

"You're three hundred and twelve, I'm three hundred and five and Percy is…." Nico frowned slightly "I lost count after four hundred,"

"Why do you guys make everything a competition?" Percy questioned, preparing himself to break through the lines.

"I like to win," Thalia raced forward and began a battle with an Empousai.

"How do you know what winning feels like when you always loose?" Nico made a small fissure in the pavement.

"Shut it, Old Man," Thalia grunted.

"Ditto, Old Hag," Nico replied.

Percy was about to race forward to deal with the biggest threat, Medusa, when a flash of gold behind him made him turn around. He was surprised to find Hermes standing there, looking rather solemn in his own right. Percy felt the ball in his stomach triple in weight at the sight of him.

"Percy…." Hermes trailed off "…the dagger was poisoned. We couldn't save her in time, I'm sorry-"

Percy felt as if the world had frozen around him. His grip on his sword strengthened, the wind began to pick up, and the ground began to shake. This couldn't be happening, how could the god of medicine not save her? How could they not be fast enough to save her?

"-please understand," Hermes was still speaking "I have to go, Apollo's getting his ear chewed out by Hera for even stepping foot down here. I'm sorry, Percy,"

Hermes wrapped Percy's unresponsive body in a light hug before disappearing. Tears fell silently down Percy's cheeks as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. She couldn't be gone. He had just been laughing with her this morning; no one could just be gone like that. The ground was beginning to shake more violently now, little geysers of waters beginning to break through.

"You're even cuter now Perseus, but will you let me see those lovely green-"

Medusa never got to finish as Percy turned sharply, sword up. It would have to be a new record for killing Medusa, just less than five seconds. He sliced straight through her neck without second thought. His vision was tinted red, and the wind howled in his ears.

"Percy! What's going on!" Thalia yelled above the rising wind.

"She's gone!" Percy yelled loudly.

Thalia's eyes grew wide as well "Annabeth?"

Percy slammed his sword into the ground, right up to the hilt. Steve, Clint and Natasha tried to comprehend what was going on. Obviously, Annabeth had passed away, but why had the ground began to shake and the winds become nearly unbearable? Surely, Percy wasn't that powerful.

Percy then ripped the sword out of the ground, letting the water fly out of it in a geyser nearly eighteen feet tall. With the point of his sword he turned the water on monsters, giving the remaining Hunters a chance to pierce them with their arrows. Above them the thunder and lightening had grown in Thalia's fury. The head Huntress was cutting down monsters left and right while the tears streamed silently down her face.

Nico, for all it was worth, looked rather confused. However, his cousin's fury soon caught onto him, and in one swift, single blow to the ground he had made a large fissure appear. The monsters didn't have a chance, they all dropped into the pit, becoming swallowed up by the whole that soon healed itself, locking them below the ground.

Water flooded the street, both from rain, geysers and fire hydrants. Percy didn't really care. He gazed up at the portal and watched as Iron Man flew out of the hole, chasing a blur in the air.

"_We're at Central Park,_" Tony finally broke through the comlink "_we might need some help_,"

Thalia and Percy both grabbed onto Nico's arm in a silent plea. The son of Hades dragged them towards the shadows, where they soon emerged in the shadows of Central Park. Percy let go of the tired Nico and raised forward, following the sounds of the crashes that broke through the trees. He cut taking a short cut when suddenly _she_ stepped out of the trees, looking rather pleased with herself.

"I thought I'd come and say goodbye before I leave," she smirked at Percy "It was forecast sunny skies and low tide, but from the looks of it I'm guessing the blonde didn't make it,"

"Percy!" He heard Thalia call through the trees.

"Not going to call for help?" the women spoke to him like he was a lost child.

"You killed my girlfriend, sunk my parents cruise ship, kidnapped my cousins- then threw them of the Empire State Building-this is my fight, I'm not letting you hurt anybody else," Percy felt the wind pick up around him, beginning to form a hurricane.

"My, my, the whispers are true," Hecate advanced further into the clearing "you would destroy the world to save a friend,"

"Why did you do this?" Percy asked as he felt the water in the underground pipe mains swirl at his command "why her?"

"If mortals think me to be a Crone, let them see how bad I truly am. They are weak, pathetic, and were made to be ruled," Hecate drew her own wicked sharp sword "they rose against Zeus, and yet he sits on his throne, taking it like a scolded child. Your petty girlfriend is just a casualty of war, Perseus. She, like you, is no more then a pitiful pawn-"

Percy charged forward, attempting to swipe her head straight off her shoulders. The goddess blocked easily, and using her strength, sent Percy crashing into a tree.

"-the Gods use you Perseus. Can you not see that? You fight the battles they are to afraid to fight themselves. They are weak-" Hera continued her rant. As she did though, she raised a hand, and with an easy flick of her hand sent Riptide flying out of Percy's hands "-and their children weaker,"

Clenching his fists he broke the water mains below the grass and soil, sending water flying up into the air. Merging it all together he brought it down on the goddess of witchcraft in one continuous stream. In that time he collected his sword and stood ready for the onslaught.

"I thought they would've trained you better, Perseus," the voice came from behind him, and he turned, swinging Riptide around in an arc he was only greeted by empty air.

A twig snapped to his left and turned to the trees, not finding anything. He heard a slight _whoosh_ and turned just in time to avoid the blunt of a sword against his head. He faced the goddess again, prepared to swipe that head straight off her shoulders. She killed Annabeth; she deserved no less then an eternity in Tartarus

His sword was shorter then hers. Through his fury he remembered the manoeuvre Luke had taught him all those years ago. Rolling around Hecate he stepped forward, catching her blade on his, he ran his blade down hers, locked the hilt, and then sent it flying from her hands.

"Nice trick," she smirked playfully "is that the best you've got?"

Percy fainted towards her knee, then lunged up for her stomach. The goddess side stepped easily and tripped him. Landing the mud, Percy didn't even let himself be on the ground for more then a second.

"You have spirit, I'll give you that," she pulled raised her hands "but spirit doesn't get you anywhere in this world,"

Pushing her hands forward, Percy was sent crashing right through a tree. He staggered to his feet like a drunken man. He was determined not to give up. Ripping off his helmet, he knew he'd get a better view this way. He knew no one would be in the park, so what was the point in wearing it?

Running back into the clearing he spotted Hecate leaning rather calmly against a tree. He was about to go in for another well executed swing when a sudden blast of blue light made him jump back in shock. Hecate barely managed to miss being hit.

Percy used that was a distraction. Running low against the ground he felt the winds grow around him. As the hurricane formed around him, lifting him nearly twelve feet off the ground, he prepared to jump down on the goddess. When she rolled out of the way, he returned with a high jab to the shoulder. When it actually hit her skin Percy stepped forward and pushed all his strength into it, skewering her through.

With their faces no less then twenty centimetres away, the wincing Hecate said; "doesn't it feel nice Perseus? To hurt those who've hurt you? Help me finish the gods, and I promise I'll bring your girlfriend back to life,"

Percy yanked his sword out of her in disgust. Hecate danced away from his blade, leaving a trail of ichor in her wake. Percy moved forward, following her every move. He was just about to faint a blow towards her neck when the whine of the repulser started up again. As he turned, distracted by the sound, Hecate landed a solid blow on his chest, sending him flying _yet again_.

This time though the repulser beam did hit Hecate. It hit her on the right side of the face. Percy could smell the flesh as it burnt, while the ichor dripped down onto the grass. Percy didn't waste a second. He took up his sword and slammed it into the ground, creating a large shock wave that sent Hecate tumbling down. Hefting his sword out the soil he went up to the goddess and slid his sword into her stomach.

"That's for Annabeth," Percy gave the hilt one final push before walking away, leaving his sword in the now mutilated god.

"The portals closed and we've got the Hunters on stray monster patrol, I say we call it a day- " Tony tried to get to talk to the teenage demigod, but Percy just shook his head.

After finding his helmet he walked through the park. He sat down on a park bench, helmet resting next to him. He rubbed his face tiredly. Tears streamed openly down it, wiping away the grime and light remanets of blood. Resting his elbows on his knees, he buried his face in his hands. The tears became heavier with each passing minute. Soon enough he was crying like a child.

They had won, and yet Annabeth was gone.

Someone sat next to him on the bench and he peeked through his fingers. It was Thalia. Her eye make up had long since been washed away, her hair was flat, clothes ripped, and face drawn. She looked at worn and weary as Percy felt.

"The dagger was poisoned," Percy offered in explanation, voice muffled by his hands.

Thalia wiped away a tear, trying to remain strong.

"You won't get in trouble if I hug you?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

"They don't have to know," Thalia replied as she wrapped her arms around Percy "tell anyone about this and I'll kill you,"

Percy let out a wet chuckle "some things never change,"

Breaking apart the pair sat in silence on the bench for a while. However, when Thalia heard something on the comlink, the pair wiped away their tears and stood up.

"Media's going to start flying overhead soon," Thalia said as they began to walk.

Nodding his understanding Percy put the helmet on. A few moments later he felt Riptide appear in his pocket. Wiping his face he still couldn't stop a few tears escaping. When they reached the outside of the Empire State Building the rest of the Avengers were waiting. Above four different news media helicopters flew over head, training spot light onto them.

"I'm going to head up," Percy stared at the building "you two coming?"

The question was directed towards Thalia and Nico. Both of them nodded. Thalia yelled out orders to her Hunters before entering the abandoned building. The deskman had left, and Thalia searched the desk for the key card. The elevator ride up was a quiet one. Percy removed his helmet, as did Nico.

Up in the city of the Gods all the nymphs, satyrs and people who lived there bowed down to them, calling them their lords and thanking them. Percy just stared ahead at the god's hall, wanting nothing more then to disappear into the shadows and not reappear for some years.

In the hall, the gods were waiting. As they sat up in their thrones, Percy gazed into each of their eyes. When he finally met his fathers gaze, he saw deep turmoil in his ocean green eyes. His gaze flickered to Athena, who seemed rather stoic considering the situation.

"Well done….again," Zeus said as the three heroes knelt in front of him, "you have fought well-"

Percy gazed at the ground, finding the marble more interesting than what the king of the gods had to say.

"-but we have not been entirely truthful with you,"

This time he did look at Zeus. He stared at the god of thunder, wondering what on earth he had lied about.

"Annabeth is alive,"

The world seemed to tilt dangerously for a second. Percy gripped the plume of his helmet as he tried to comprehend what had just been said.

"You lied to us," Nico was the first to speak "I knew that couldn't be right. Why?"

There was a bit of an awkward silence around the hall. Nico stood, helmet clasped under his arm. Percy had to give it to Nico, he had to have a lot of balls to glare at the King of the Gods like that. Percy and Thalia stood at the same time as well.

"We knew it would get the situation handled faster," Athena spoke this time. The three demigods turned to her in near sync "it was taking to long,"

Fury bubbled up within Percy again and his angry words left his mouth in little more then an angry hiss "you would hurt us all just because you're impatient?"

"Watch the way you speak, Perseus," Hera glared at the demigod.

"He's right, we just fought a near all out war for you and all you can do lie to us?" Thalia moved closer to Percy.

"It got the job done quicker," Ares stated "also it became a bit more entertaining,"

"Where is she?" Percy questioned, knowing that if he didn't leave the room he was going to end up saying things he'd regret.

"We still have things to discuss-"Zeus began to say.

"I'll show you," Poseidon stepped down off his throne.

"Brother," Zeus stared at his sibling.

"This way," Poseidon began walking towards a door on the side.

The three demigods followed the god without a second thought. They walked through some halls, all trailing behind the god.

"I'm sorry," Poseidon apologised.

"Why couldn't they just ask us to pick up the pace?" Percy asked "why did they have to go that far?"

Poseidon stopped outside a door and paused for a moment, looking at Percy with apologetic eyes "they know my nature. When angry nothing can reign in the sea. They used your anger against you,"

"_The Gods use you Perseus….." _Hecate's voice trailed through his mind.

"She's resting at the moment, but otherwise she's completely healed," His father continued to speak "take all the time you need,"

Poseidon began walking down the hall, but turned a moment later.

"I never could've wished for a better son," Poseidon said, green eyes clear and honest.

**Reviews appreciated. Please excuse the OOC'ness, but honestly how would you react if your girlfriend/boyfriend had just died….yeah…**


	14. Chapter 14

He awoke to someone playing gently with his mud and blood filled hair. Shifting a little bit he opened his eyes to stare at Annabeth. He must've fallen asleep while waking for her to wake up. It wasn't like he could help it, he was just so tired. Annabeth looked healthy as ever- in fact, she almost seemed to glow. Her blonde hair was neat, her clothes clean, she even had a smidgen of lip gloss on.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Percy said instantly going in to kiss her. It was long and passionate. He didn't want to end it, but the sound of his cousins making gagging noises in the background made him turn to glare at them. Thalia seemed to have gotten new clothes somehow and was glowing as well (that made Percy think it was night time), while Nico was still in his battle worn armour, looking quiet tired.

"Thalia told me what they did;" Annabeth ran a thumb across his cheek "it's horrible,"

"I'm just glad your okay," Percy kissed her lightly "how long was I asleep?"

"It's about eight o'clock now….six hours?" Nico did the mental maths.

Percy stifled a yawn; "I don't think it was enough,"

"I need a hamburger and some sleep-"

An oh-to-familiar song began playing from Percy's pocket and he turned to it surprised. Digging around for a moment he pulled out the scratched, cracked and nearly broken phone Tony had given him. Percy wondered for a moment what the phone was made out of before answering.

"_Next time you decide to go all macho man on us, maybe give us some fore warning," _Tony came through the speaker, a little crackly. "_Where are you three?"_

"Olympus," Percy smiled at Annabeth who was slipping on her shoes "we get surprisingly good service up here,"

"_Well the press knows you disappeared into the building six hours ago and have been staking out the place. It's taken an armada of SHIELD agents to stop them from storming the place. Fury wants you out," _Tony seemed rather annoyed "_Steve won't let us go out for Shawarma until you come, so hurry up. A car will be waiting,"_

"Right," Percy pressed the phone between his shoulder and ear so his hands were free to work off the greaves.

"_I'll forgive you if you get a photo of Olympus," _Tony added.

"I shouldn't need to be forgivi-"

Tony hung up. Percy pulled the phone from his ear and gazed at it, instantly drawn in by trying to figure out what it was made of. From the looks of it glass, but that would make it some bloody strong glass.

"Apparently it's a media frenzy down there," Percy stretched out "and we have to go for Shawarma,"

"What?" Nico asked "I don't eat food I can't pronounce,"

"I have to take care of my Hunters," Thalia said.

"It would kind of give you away if I went with you," Annabeth wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly "I'm going to have Nico drop me off at camp"

Percy pouted at her "I'll go with you,"

"Percy, go enjoy yourself," Annabeth let him go "I'm fine, I promise,"

"I rather spend the time with you," Percy complained "and I need to check on Blackjack and Mrs O'leary, then I have to talk to Tyson-"

"You need food and sleep," Annabeth argued "go have fun Seaweed Brain. I'll stop by the tower tomorrow,"

"But-"

"No buts," Annabeth smiled at him before heading over to the side of the bed "Hermes dropped these off,"

It was a large duffle bag filled with a hoodie, some fresh jeans and a simple T-shirt. According to the note it was like the helmet, no one could see his face when he had the hood up. The note also stated how sorry he was and he only did it because he was ordered to. Percy knew he could forgive Hermes. Hermes was always well meaning at heart. Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon are the only gods that Percy could actually stand and have civil conversations with.

"Love you," Percy said as he kissed her.

"Love you too," Annabeth replied before going over to Nico "by the way Seaweed Brain, destroying New York City isn't the way to get the girl,"

"I already have the girl, the whole ruining New York came after," Percy quipped back, watching as she disappeared into the shadows with Nico.

Thalia left the room as he changed. It was nice to take the armour off and actually let his body breathe. Placing the armour and his dirty clothes in his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and left the room. Olympus was still thriving with people and they offered hellos yet again. Percy noticed how Thalia seemed to glare up at the Throne room in disgust.

"I can't believe they did that," Thalia shook her head as they began along the path to the elevator.

Percy was silent for a moment as he turned to face the city. Pulling out his phone he snapped up a photo before replying. "I guess we actually don't mean that much to them,"

They entered the elevator. Percy scowled at the song _Defying Gravity_.

"We have to be worth something," Thalia said as the elevator dinged down to the final floor.

Percy slipped up his hood before walking out. Outside he was nearly blinded by the sudden flashes from the camera. Sending Thalia a look he couldn't help but smile.

"We mean something to them," He held open the door for Thalia.

The SHIELD agents cleared a path for them to walk through. The news reporters seemed to be going insane. It seemed they'd already come up for a name for Thalia. Huntress. Thalia frowned slightly at it before gazing up to the sky where Zoe glowed brightly.

"Gladiator! Huntress!" They called, trying to get a statement, or asking ridiculous questions.

"What do you say to claims you are brother and sister?"

"What do you have to say about the damage you caused this city?"

"Where are you from?"

"Where's Reaper?"

Percy had so many different business cards thrust in his face he never wanted to see paper again. Luckily in the car it was silent. "Huntress?" He asked "I still prefer Lieutenant Pincecone. More original,"

Thalia glared at him "Shut it Gladiator," glow around her brightening.

"I'm guessing Death boys Reaper?" Percy made conversation, careful not to let real names slip "now that's a cool name,"

"We're here sir," the driver said.

Climbing out of the car Percy found they were in a quiet part of New York that seemed to have escaped most of the damage. Thalia sent him a wave before leaving, claiming she couldn't go a minute without a proper American cheeseburger.

Inside the little shop he found all the Avengers sitting around a table. Shawarma was already ordered for Percy and waiting on the table. Sitting down he sent everyone a smile they couldn't see. Everyone seemed rather solemn given the situation.

"I'm sorry about Annabeth," Bruce said to break the silence.

Percy then realised why they were silent. To them Annabeth was still dead. He choked slightly on his meal in surprise.

"She actually, didn't, uh, die," Percy trailed off awkwardly "the big guys upstairs wanted the job done faster so they lied,"

"No one hurts one of my friends like that-" Thor began to stand.

"What kind of sick bastards are they?" Tony asked.

"Are you okay?" Both Steve and Bruce asked.

"That is just low," Clint muttered.

"If they have a problem with how we deal with things they can come and say it to my face," Natasha looked furious.

Percy gazed at all of them. They all looked so angry and disturbed by what had happened. A sudden realisation hit Percy. They actually did care for him. Each one of them was prepared to fight with him, risk their lives for him, and even go up against gods for him. Percy was glad his face was covered, because he was sure he would've looked really stupid. For the first time since joining, Percy actually felt like an honorary Avenger; a part of the team.

"It's okay guys," Percy cut through their threats to the gods.

"It isn't okay-" Tony began to argue.

"That's not what I meant. I mean you don't have to go starting another war because of it. The gods are…..oblivious sometimes. No doubt my father already gave my uncle a talking to," Percy rubbed his tired face.

"If you say so…." Tony trailed off "did you take that photo for me?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at the sudden topic change. No one else seemed to argue with it so he fished out the phone "what is that thing made out of?"

"Really hard shit," was Tony's reply as he looked at it "how come Asgard and Olympus can look like this and yet we're down here living in places like this?"

"You shouldn't be talking about it-"

"SHIELD cleared the block after the chefs finished cooking our food," Natasha cut him off "you can remove the hood,"

"Who designs these places?" Tony questioned as he continued to stare at the picture on the phone "is that a solid gold building?"

"Annabeth is actually the official architect of Olympus," Percy played with his food.

"I need to talk to her," Tony mused, handing back the phone "but first a toast!"

Tony picked up the soft drink that was placed near his plate.

"To the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!" They clinked glasses and drank deeply.

"Lets hope no other nut job decides to come down and destroy the city," Tony commented "no chance of your brother getting out is there, Thor? Because I think rebuilding New York every three months is not helping the global financial crisis,"

"Loki is not going anywhere,"

**-this is a line break-**

"You failed," Sif stood in front of the cell "again,"

"Did my brother fly in to save the day?" Loki stared at her from the bed with those dark eyes.

"The son of Poseidon finished her," Sif said, arms folded over her chest.

"Oh, so he is good for something after all," Loki smiled a cruel smile "are you here just to gloat or do you come with a message?"

Sif said the next things like they where dirt "if you tell the All Father why Hecate came to Asgard, he will take some years off your sentence,"

Loki smirked "Tantalizing offer, I must say. It is rather drab in here," he stood up and walked towards the bars "but I won't be staying in here much longer,"

Their faces were only separated by the bars of the cell. Sif looked at Loki's gaunt face before locking eyes with him.

"And why's that?" She questioned.

The man in front of her shimmered dangerously before disappearing completely. Sif stared at the spot the god of mischief had been previously.

"I unfortunately have more pressing matters to attend to," Loki's voice came from behind her "I'll be sure to tell Thor you said hello,"

By the time she had turned around Loki was gone.

"Guards!"

**Well….i promise they'll be a sequel.**


End file.
